Hijo de la Pasion
by girlonfire91
Summary: El hijo de Katniss Everdeen estaba en peligro y la única persona que podía ayudarlo era su padre, el millonario Peeta Mellark. El ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hijo y creía que Katniss no era más que una cazafortunas. Sin embargo, el guapísimo magnate brasileño estaba dispuesto a darle el dinero que necesitaba... a cambio de que se convirtiera en su amante.
1. Chapter 1

**Este Fic es una adaptacion de la historia Hijo de la Pasion de Sarah Morgan, los personajes pertenecen a la trilogia de los Juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo.

Estaba empezando a hiperventilar y si no respiraba con calma acabaría mareada o sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad. Katniss Everdeen, en la imponente sala de juntas con paredes de espejo de Inversiones Mellark, intentó tranquilizarse mirando las vibrantes calles de Río de Janeiro por la ventana.

La espera era una tortura.

Todo en su vida dependía del resultado de aquella visita... _todo, _y saber eso hacía que le temblaran las piernas.

Era irónico, pensó, que la única persona que podía ayudarla fuera el hombre al que había jurado no volver a ver nunca.

Respirando con más calma, cerró los ojos un momento e intentó ver las cosas fríamente. Seguramente él se negaría a verla.

La gente no podía ver a Peeta Mellark sin anunciarse previamente. Katniss lo sabía por experiencia.

Sólo estaba sentada allí porque su ayudante personal se había apiadado de ella. Estaba tan angustiada, tan pálida, cuando le dijo que necesitaba verlo que la mujer había insistido en hacerla entrar en la sala de juntas para que se calmase un poco. Luego, después de darle un vaso de agua, le aseguró que el señor Mellark no era tan peligroso como decían las malas lenguas.

Pero Katniss sabía que no era así. Peeta Mellark no era sólo peligroso, era letal. Y sabía que iba a necesitar algo más que un vaso de agua para enfrentarse al hombre que estaba a punto de entrar.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? ¿Por dónde iba a empezar?

No podía apelar a su sentido de la decencia o a su conciencia porque no tenía ni lo uno ni lo otro. Ayudar a los demás era algo que no estaba en su agenda. Peeta Mellark usaba a la gente y, especialmente, a las mujeres. Ella lo sabía bien. Mellark era un millonario despiadado con un único objetivo en la vida: la búsqueda del placer.

Y durante un corto período de tiempo, ella había sido su placer.

Le dolía el corazón al recordarlo. Mirando atrás, no podía creer lo ingenua que había sido. Una cría de dieciocho años idealista y romántica que se lo dio todo sin reservarse nada porque no veía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Peeta lo había sido todo para ella. Ella no había sido nada para él.

Katniss apretó los puños, diciéndose a sí misma que no había ido allí para recordar el pasado. Tenía que olvidar el dolor, el pánico, la humillación que sufrió a manos de Peeta Mellark cuando la rechazó después de haberla seducido.

Nada de eso importaba ahora.

Sólo importaba una cosa, sólo una persona. Y por esa persona iba a morderse la lengua, a sonreír, a suplicar... a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para congraciarse con Peeta Mellark porque no podía marcharse de Brasil sin el dinero que necesitaba.

Era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Katniss paseó por la sala de juntas, intentando formular un plan, intentando encontrar una forma razonable de pedir cinco millones de dólares a un hombre que no sentía absolutamente nada por ella.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

¿Cómo iba a explicarle que tenía un problema gravísimo?

¿Y qué iba a hacer para que a Peeta Mellark le importase?

Cuando la puerta se abrió y lo vio entrar con su pelo negro, tan negro como sus ojos, sintió una oleada de pánico.

Y se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema más serio de lo que había creído.

Parecía un cervatillo cegado por los faros de un coche. Sin revelar sus pensamientos, Peeta miró a la esbelta e increíblemente guapa castaña que temblaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Parecía tan asustada que casi sentía pena por ella. Pero la conocía demasiado bien.

Y si él estuviera en su lugar, también estaría temblando.

Menuda cara aparecer por allí después de cinco años.

No había visto a Katniss Everdeen en cinco años y aún era capaz de turbarlo.

Piernas interminables, pelo sedoso, labios suaves y generosos, sonrisa confiada...

Durante un tiempo lo engañó bien haciéndose la niña buena. Acostumbrado a estar con mujeres tan sofisticadas y calculadoras como él mismo, se había quedado cautivado por la inocencia de Katniss y por su casi infantil sinceridad.

Fue la primera y última ocasión en su vida en la que se había equivocado juzgando a una persona.

Katniss Everdeen era una buscavidas.

Ahora lo sabía. Y ella sabía que lo sabía.

Entonces, ¿qué podía haber ocurrido para que volviera a ponerse en contacto con él?

O era muy valiente o muy estúpida. Al verla temblar, decidió que no era lo primero. Pero debía estar desesperada.

Katniss se preguntó cómo podía haber olvidado el atractivo que Peeta Mellark tenía para las mujeres. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado alguna vez que podría retener a un hombre como aquél?

Ella era alta, pero él lo era más. Tenía los hombros anchos, un físico atlético y facciones latinas. El brillo de sus ojos era suficiente para hacer que una mujer olvidase hasta su propio nombre.

La verdad era que en un país famoso por sus hombres atractivos, Peeta Mellark llamaba la atención.

Se quedó como hipnotizada mirando su pelo rubio, los pómulos altos, los ojos de un azul como el mar, la sombra de barba de un hombre que parecía el paradigma de la masculinidad. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta seguramente italiano pero, aunque se movía en un mundo convencional, Peeta nunca podría ser descrito como un hombre convencional. Y era ese aura de peligro lo que aumentaba su abrumador atractivo.

Y ella era tan susceptible a sus encantos como cualquier mujer.

Con el corazón acelerado, Katniss se preguntó si estaba loca por ir a su oficina.

Pero no estaba allí por ella. Si hubiera podido elegir estaría a seis mil kilómetros de distancia. Pero Peeta Mellark era su única esperanza. La única persona a la que podía recurrir.

—Peeta.

Él la miró con esa mezcla de aburrimiento y pereza que antes le parecía tan irritante como seductora.

—Qué formal. Solías llamarme Peet.

Hablaba como un hombre de negocios, pero seguía teniendo el acento crudo del niño criado en las calles.

Los rumores decían que había salido de un barrio de _favelas _para levantar una de las empresas más importantes del mundo.

—Eso ha quedado en el pasado.

Y no quería recordar el pasado. No quería recordar cuántas veces había gritado su nombre mientras él la llevaba al paraíso.

Él levantó una ceja y, por el brillo de sus ojos, supo que estaba pensando lo mismo. La temperatura en la sala aumentó unos cuantos grados y el aire empezó a cargarse de electricidad.

—¿Y sobre qué es esta reunión entonces? ¿Has venido a pedirme perdón y a devolverme el dinero que me robaste?

Qué típico de él empezar hablando de dinero. Por un momento, Katniss perdió el valor. Pero no podía perderlo.

—Sé que no estuvo bien usar tus tarjetas de crédito... pero tenía una buena razón. Además, tú me diste esas tarjetas...

—Uno de los beneficios de salir conmigo. Pero cuando te gastaste el dinero ya no estábamos juntos. Y tengo que felicitarte. Pensé que ninguna mujer podría sorprenderme, pero tú lo hiciste. Durante nuestra relación no te gastaste ni un céntimo, no mostrabas el menor interés por el dinero y por eso me gustabas. Pero ahora sé que eres muy lista —su expresión se endureció—. Muy lista. No te gastabas ni un céntimo, pero cuando intuiste que la relación se había roto mostraste tu verdadera cara.

Katniss abrió la boca, sorprendida. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿De verdad pensaba que era una buscavidas? Había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad.

—Puedo explicar en qué me gasté el dinero...

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—Si hay algo más aburrido que ir de compras con una mujer es que después te cuente lo que ha comprado. No tengo ningún interés en saberlo.

—¿Eso es lo que crees que hice, irme de compras?

—Bueno, supongo que te animaste un poco comprando unos zapatos y algún bolso de diseño. Es un comportamiento típicamente femenino. Te aseguro que conozco bien los beneficios de esa terapia.

Katniss parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¡No puedo creer que seas tan insensible! Ir de compras era lo último que yo tenía en mente en ese momento. Era una cuestión de... supervivencia. Necesitaba el dinero para sobrevivir porque lo dejé todo para estar contigo. Todo. Dejé mi trabajo, mi apartamento... me fui a vivir contigo, ¿recuerdas? Eso era lo que tú querías.

—No recuerdo que protestases —replicó él, con frialdad.

—Yo estaba enamorada de ti, Peeta —se le había roto la voz y Katniss tuvo que tragar saliva para controlarse— Estaba tan enamorada de ti que estar contigo era lo único que podía hacer. No podía ni imaginar que algún día nos separaríamos.

—Las mujeres tienen cierta tendencia a oír campanas de boda cuando están conmigo —comentó él, burlón—. De hecho, yo diría que cuanto más grande es la cuenta corriente, más se oyen esas campanas.

—No estoy hablando de matrimonio. Eso no me importaba, sólo me importabas tú.

—Evidentemente, pensabas seguir conmigo mucho más tiempo. Katniss tardó un momento en entender lo que implicaban esas palabras.

—¿Estás diciendo que fingía? ¿Crees que estaba mintiendo?

—Eras muy convincente, desde luego. Pero claro, la apuesta era muy alta, ¿verdad? La posibilidad de casarse con un millonario es suficiente para que una mujer muestre una increíble capacidad interpretativa.

Katniss contuvo un suspiro.

¿Cómo podía haberse creído enamorada de aquel monstruo?

—Yo no te consideraba un premio, Peeta. De hecho, te considero el mayor error de mi vida.

—Sí, claro. Entiendo que estés furiosa por haberme dejado escapar. Y te deseo suerte con el próximo —replicó él, sarcástico.

Katniss observó su fría expresión y, de repente, le entraron ganas de llorar.

—Mereces que no te quiera nadie, Peeta. Y cualquier mujer con dos dedos de frente te dejaría escapar.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa arrogante, helada.

—Los dos sabemos que no te cansabas de mí.

—¡Eso fue antes de saber que eras un bastardo con el corazón de hielo! — exclamó Katniss. Pero nada más decirlo se arrepintió. Ella no solía ser tan grosera—. Perdona, no debería haber dicho eso.

—No te disculpes por mostrarte como eres. Lo creas o no, prefiero que una mujer sea sincera conmigo. Me ahorra muchos malentendidos.

Ella levantó una mano para llevársela a la sien. Había sido tan difícil ir allí. Pero tenía que decirle muchas cosas y no sabía cómo empezar. Y Peeta no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. A menos que usara el pasado para recordarle lo que había habido entre ellos...

—Yo te gustaba, Peeta. Sé que te gustaba.

Apelaba al hombre que una vez quiso creer que era.

—Me excitaba mucho ser tu primer amante, sí. De hecho, estaba atónito por la novedad de la experiencia. Naturalmente, yo quería que lo pasaras bien e hice lo que tenía que hacer. Y dije lo que tenía que decir.

Katniss se puso colorada. En otras palabras, que tenía tanta experiencia con las mujeres que sabía qué botones apretar en cada momento. Pero no había significado nada para él.

—¿Estás diciendo que todo era mentira? ¿Ser cariñoso era sólo un método de seducción?

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—No recuerdo que tú te quejaras.

Ella cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua? Sí, entonces era virgen, pero ésa no era excusa. Vivir con un hombre como su padre durante dieciséis años debería haberle enseñado todo lo que debería saber sobre los hombres. Su padre había pasado de una mujer a otra sin comprometerse nunca, usándolas y descartándolas cuando le convenía. Su madre los había abandonado cuando Katniss cumplió cuatro años y, a partir de ese momento, tuvo una colección de «tías», mujeres que aparecían y desaparecían después de peleas, celos y acusaciones.

Se había prometido a sí misma que nunca, jamás, iba a dejar que un hombre la tratase como su padre trataba a las mujeres.

Pero entonces conoció a Peeta. Y durante un corto período de tiempo pensó que era el hombre de su vida. No hizo caso de su reputación de mujeriego, ni de los parecidos con su padre, no recordó la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma...

Había olvidado todas sus reglas.

Y tuvo que pagar un precio muy alto por ello.

—¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates de esa forma tan cruel?

Tenía que entenderlo. Quería saber qué había hecho mal, cómo podía haber cometido tan tremendo error.

—No lo recuerdo —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué necesitabas a otras mujeres cuando estabas conmigo?

—Yo nunca he sido hombre de una sola mujer —admitió él, sin la menor traza de disculpa—. Y, en realidad, sois todas más o menos iguales... como tú me demostraste con esas tarjetas de crédito.

Katniss dio un respingo. Aquél sería un momento perfecto para confesarle la verdad. Para decirle por qué necesitaba el dinero.

—Usé las tarjetas porque necesitaba el dinero para algo muy importante. Y antes de decirte qué era, quiero que sepas que intenté hablar contigo, pero tú no quisiste verme...

—¿Esta conversación va a alguna parte? —la interrumpió Peeta, mirando su reloj—. Ya te he dicho que no me interesa en qué te gastaste el dinero. Y si necesitabas fondos, podrías habérselos pedido a tu otro amante.

—¿Qué? Yo no tenía otro amante. Tú sabes que no era así.

Sólo existía él. Sólo él.

—Yo no sé nada de eso. En dos ocasiones volví a casa y me dijeron que habías salido...

—¡Porque estaba harta de esperar a que volvieras después de estar en los brazos de otra mujer! —explotó ella, exasperada—. Sí, salí de casa y tú no podías soportarlo, ¿verdad? Porque siempre tenías que controlarlo todo...

—No es una cuestión de control. Tú eras mía...

—¿Tuya? Lo dices como si fuera una de tus posesiones. Tratas a todas las mujeres como si fueran objetos. Objetos que usas y descartas cuando te cansas de ellos. Por eso nuestra relación nunca podría haber funcionado. Eres un hombre despiadado, frío, egocéntrico y amoral. Esperabas que estuviera en casa cuando volvieras de tus fiestas...

—Y en lugar de hacerlo, tú decidiste expandir tus horizontes sexuales —volvió a interrumpirla Peeta.

Katniss tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse. ¿Cómo un hombre tan inteligente podía ser tan ignorante sobre las mujeres? Peeta no podía ver más allá de sus narices.

—Tú salías y, por lo tanto, yo salía también. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando no estabas en casa?

—Descansar —contestó él—. Y esperarme.

Un neandertal. Supuestamente, ella debía esperar al cazador en la cueva.

Exasperada, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no marcharse dando un portazo.

—Estamos en el siglo XXI, Peeta. Las mujeres votan, dirigen empresas, incluso son presidentas de gobierno. Deciden qué clase de vida quieren llevar...

—Y engañan a sus parejas. Un gran progreso, desde luego.

—¡Yo no te engañaba! Fuiste tú quien salió fotografiado con otra mujer en una revista. Evidentemente, yo no era suficiente para ti —replicó Katniss, intentando disimular el dolor que había en su corazón—. Naturalmente, pensé que si tú salías con tus amigas yo podía salir con mis amigos. Pero no te engañaba.

—Déjalo, no quiero detalles.

Estaban acercándose poco a poco. Un paso aquí, un ligero movimiento allá...

—Pues quizá deberías oírlos antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas —sugirió ella—. Porque si alguien cometió un pecado fuiste tú, Peeta, no yo. Entonces yo tenía dieciocho años y me sedujiste sin que tu conciencia te molestara lo más mínimo. Y luego me dejaste por otra. Dime, ¿pensaste en mí alguna vez? ¿Pensaste en lo que yo sentiría?

Él la miró de arriba abajo, incrédulo.

—Llevamos aquí cinco minutos y no has hecho más que acusarme. Tú querías que te sedujera, pero si lo has olvidado, no me importa recordarte cómo.

Sin previo aviso, la tomó por la muñeca y tiró de ella para aplastarla contra su pecho. La conexión fue inmediata y poderosa.

—Esa primera noche, en mi coche, cuando te echaste encima de mí —hablaba en voz baja, ronca— ¿no era una invitación?

Katniss intentó apartarse, pero no podía hacerlo. Y entonces recordó cuánto le gustaba eso de él. Su fuerza, su vibrante masculinidad. De hecho, disfrutaba de las diferencias entre ellos. Su oscura fuerza frente a su suavidad femenina...

Era tan fuerte que siempre se había sentido a salvo a su lado. Al principio eso era parte de la atracción. Particularmente la primera noche.

—Me habían atacado y estaba asustada...

Y él la había rescatado. Con unos métodos de lucha callejera que no pegaban nada con el esmoquin, se había peleado contra seis hombres sin despeinarse siquiera. Si era una táctica ensayada para impresionar a una mujer, lo había conseguido, desde luego.

—O sea, que querías consuelo. Y cuando te sentaste en mis rodillas y me rogaste que te besara... ¿tampoco era una invitación?

Katniss apartó la mirada. —No sé lo qué me pasó esa noche.

Le había parecido su caballero andante. De repente, creía en los cuentos de hadas. Dragones, damiselas en apuros... Era él. El hombre de su vida. O eso había pensado.

—Te descubriste a ti misma —dijo Peeta—. Eso es lo que pasó. Así que no me acuses de haberte seducido cuando los dos sabemos que sólo acepté lo que tú me ofrecías libremente. Yo te excitaba y te seguí excitando...

—Yo tenía dieciocho años. Era una cría...

—Estabas desesperada por acostarte conmigo —la interrumpió él, hablando muy cerca de sus labios.

Iba a besarla. Katniss reconocía las señales, vio que sus ojos se oscurecían y... Entonces, de repente, él la soltó, mascullando una maldición.

—¿Por qué has venido? ¿Querías recordar el pasado? ¿Estás esperando retomar lo que dejamos hace cinco años? Si es así, seguramente sabrás que las mujeres sólo tienen una oportunidad en mi cama y tú estropeaste la tuya.

¿Retomar el pasado? Ahora fue Katniss quien dio un paso atrás.

—Vamos a dejar algo claro. No volvería a tu cama por nada del mundo. Ésa es una experiencia que no pienso repetir. Nunca. No soy tan tonta.

—¿No me digas? —sonrió él.

Katniss se dio cuenta entonces de que para un hombre como Peeta aquello tenía que ser un reto. Y a él le encantaban los retos.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Había ido allí decidida a hablar de forma fría e impersonal, a evitar cualquier referencia al pasado.

—Sigues siendo una mujer muy apasionada. Y sigues intentando esconderlo — dijo Peeta, acariciando su pelo—. Nunca se debe uno fiar de una mujer con el pelo del color del chocolate.

Ella levantó la barbilla y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Nunca debería haberme fiado de un hombre con el ego del tamaño de Brasil.

Peeta rió.

—La nuestra no fue nunca una relación tranquila, ¿verdad, _meu amorzinho_?

_Meu amorzinho._

Siempre la llamaba así y a Katniss le encantaba oírlo hablar en portugués. Era mucho más exótico que su traducción: «mi amorcito».

—Debemos olvidar el pasado —dijo entonces, decidida a no discutir. No podía discutir con Peeta Mellark—. Además, yo ya no soy la persona que era.

—Eres exactamente la misma persona —replicó él, rodeándola como un animal salvaje calibrando a su presa—. Por dentro, la gente no cambia nunca. Es sólo el exterior lo que cambia. Cómo nos presentamos ante los demás.

Antes de que pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, él levantó una mano y le quitó el pasador que sujetaba su pelo.

—¿Qué haces? —protestó ella, intentando sujetar su melena.

—Alterando el envoltorio. Recordándote quién eres de verdad bajo ese disfraz —contestó Peeta, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Has venido vestida como una maestra de escuela, con ese pelo castaño escondido, pero los dos sabemos que por dentro eres la misma. Una mujer apasionada, salvaje.

Su acento era entonces más pronunciado y Katniss sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

—Te equivocas. Yo no soy así. No tienes ni idea de cómo soy. ¿De verdad crees que soy la patética cría a la que sedujiste hace cinco años? ¿De verdad crees que no he cambiado?

A pesar de su acalorada negativa, sintió una oleada de deseo e, indignada, intentó aplastarla.

No pensaba dejar que volviera a hacerle eso. No iba a sentir nada por él.

Había ido allí para decirle algo que debería haberle dicho cinco años antes, no para resucitar sentimientos que había tardado años en enterrar.

—No eras patética y no te seduje por mucho que tú quieras creerlo. Era una pasión mutua, _meu amorzinho. _La única diferencia entre nosotros es que a ti te avergonzaba sentir lo que sentías. Pero pensé que la madurez te habría hecho abrazar tu naturaleza apasionada, no rechazarla.

Horrorizada, Katniss comprobó que empezaba a costarle trabajo respirar, que sentía un calor entre las piernas... y dio un paso atrás.

¿Cómo podía sentir eso después de tantos años?

¿No iba a aprender nunca?

Y entonces recordó lo que había sufrido tras separarse de él. Daba igual cómo respondiera su cuerpo ante aquel hombre, ahora era mayor y más experimentada. Y capaz de contener el insidioso deseo que Peeta Mellark provocaba en ella.

—No he venido para esto. Lo que hubo entre tú y yo no importa.

—Eso dices tú. Pero, ¿qué es tan importante como para traerte a Río de Janeiro cuando juraste no volver jamás? ¿Nuestras playas? ¿Nuestras montañas? ¿El adictivo ritmo de la samba? Recuerdo una noche en la terraza...

—No quiero hablar del pasado —lo interrumpió ella Era el momento. Ahora o nunca—. Estoy aquí porque... lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante...

—¿Qué?

—Tuvimos un hijo, Peeta. Ahora tiene cuatro años y su vida está en peligro. He venido porque necesito tu ayuda. No puedo recurrir a nadie más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

¿Cómo podía el silencio ser tan sonoro?

Aliviada y un poco asustada por haber podido decirle para qué estaba allí, Katniss esperó que Peeta Mellark dijera algo. ¿Qué diría? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar al saber que tenía un hijo?

—Bueno, desde luego tienes imaginación —lo dijo sin tono, dejándose caer sobre una silla, con los ojos medio cerrados—. Sabes cómo mantener la atención de un hombre. Nunca sé qué se te va a ocurrir.

Katniss parpadeó, sorprendida.

¿No la creía?

Se había preparado para un Peeta furioso, lleno de recriminaciones. Se había preparado para explicar por qué no se lo había contado cinco años antes, pero no se le había ocurrido que no la creería.

—¿De verdad crees que bromearía sobre algo así?

—Admito que es una broma de muy mal gusto, pero algunas mujeres harían lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quieren. Y supongo que eso es lo que tú quieres, más dinero.

Era exactamente lo que quería, pero no por las razones que él parecía suponer.

—¿Por qué no me crees?

—Quizá porque una mujer no suele aparecer cinco años después de haber roto con un hombre para decirle que tiene un hijo suyo.

Katniss respiró profundamente para controlarse.

—El niño tiene cuatro años. Nació cuarenta semanas después de que tú y yo...

—¿De que nos acostáramos juntos? Eres tan reprimida que ni siquiera puedes usar palabras que se refieran al sexo.

—Eso da igual. Supongo que te preguntarás por qué no te lo había contado antes...

—Sí, se me ha ocurrido.

—Tú me echaste, Peeta —le recordó ella—, y te negaste a aceptar mis llamadas. Me trataste de una forma abominable.

—Las relaciones empiezan y terminan —replicó él, con un tono de total indiferencia—. No te pongas dramática.

—¡Estaba embarazada! Y te llamaba para decírtelo. Lo intenté muchas veces, pero tú no querías saber nada de mí. Y me hiciste daño. Me hiciste tanto daño que decidí que el niño estaría mejor sin un padre como tú. Por eso no insistí más.

—¿Cinco años y eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?

—¿Crees que tomé esa decisión a la ligera? ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta tomar una decisión así? Me sentía culpable, Peeta. Estaba privando a mi hijo de su padre y sabía que algún día tendría que dar una explicación... Me he sentido culpable todos los días durante estos cinco años.

—Y supongo que ese sentimiento de culpa de repente te ha abrumado y por eso has decidido compartir la noticia conmigo, ¿no?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que te lo tomes así. ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado venir aquí hoy? ¿Tienes idea?

Era más insensible de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. ¿Cómo podía sentirse culpable? Debería sentirse orgullosa de haber protegido a su hijo de aquel hombre. Pero el momento de protegerlo había pasado y, desgraciadamente, ahora necesitaba su ayuda. No podía permitirse el lujo de apartarlo de su vida para siempre.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que es verdad?

Peeta señaló la puerta. —Traer al niño.

—¿Crees que traería a mi hijo hasta Brasil para que conociera a un hombre que no sabe que es su padre? Tenemos que hablar sobre cómo vamos a decírselo. Tiene que ser una decisión conjunta.

—Pues eso va a ser un problema, ¿no? —dijo él, irónico—. Yo no tomo decisiones conjuntas. No lo he hecho nunca y no pienso hacerlo. Pero en este caso da igual porque los dos sabemos que ese hijo tuyo... ah, no, perdón, debería decir ese hijo nuestro... ¿no? Ese hijo no es más que una invención. Así que no podrías traerlo... a menos que contrataras a alguien para hacer su papel.

Katniss lo miró, incrédula.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado lo frío, lo malvado que era? ¿Cómo había olvidado su mala opinión sobre las mujeres?

La gente la había criticado a sus espaldas por no informar a Peeta del nacimiento del niño, pero eran personas sin problemas familiares, personas con un hogar al que el padre volvía cada noche.

Peeta no era así. A Peeta no le importaba nadie más que él mismo.

Era igual que su padre y ella sabía muy bien lo que era crecer con un hombre así. De modo que había hecho bien en proteger a su hijo.

Pero el destino había intervenido de la peor forma posible y Katniss decidió que no tenía más opción que hablar con Peeta. Tenía que ayudarla. Tenía que aceptar su responsabilidad. Pero él ni siquiera creía en la existencia de su hijo.

—¿Por qué tienes tan mala opinión de mí? —preguntó, dejándose caer sobre una silla.

—Pues no sé, vamos a ver... podría tener que ver con las tarjetas de crédito que usaste en cuanto rompimos. O que ahora te rebajes hasta lo indecible para conseguir más dinero. Eso no es lo que haría una santa, ¿no te parece?

—El dinero no es para mí. Yo puedo mantener a mi hijo.

—¿Entonces?

—Usé las tarjetas de crédito porque estaba embarazada, sola... y no sabía cómo iba a traer a ese niño al mundo si ni siquiera tenía un sitio donde vivir, ni un trabajo. Usé el dinero para comprar un apartamento y todo lo que necesitaba para el bebé, una cuna, un moisés, ropita, pañales... no me gasté nada en mí misma. Sé que el dinero no era mío, pero no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer. Si te hubiera puesto una demanda de paternidad por Río, habrías tenido que pagar mucho más.

—¿Río? —repitió él, levantando una ceja.

—Sí... elegí ese nombre por la ciudad en la que había sido concebido.

—Qué curioso. Muy bien, o sea que ya he pagado por la casa, los pañales y la cuna. ¿Y qué necesitas ahora, un abrigo, unos zapatos?

Seguía sin creerla.

—La semana pasada recibí una amenaza de secuestro —contestó Katniss, temblando al recordarlo—. Alguien ha descubierto que es tu hijo y amenazan con secuestrarlo si no les doy cinco millones de dólares.

Peeta clavó sus ojos azules en el pálido rostro de Katniss.

Estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que sus rodillas se rozaban. Contra su voluntad miró el vello oscuro en su muñeca y luego sus largos dedos. Esos largos y sabios dedos...

Le ardieron las mejillas al recordar cómo esos dedos la habían enseñado intimidades que jamás habría imaginado...

—¿Han enviado una carta o algo así?

—Sí.

—¿La llevas contigo?

Katniss abrió el bolso y sacó un pedazo de papel que Peeta examinó con detenimiento.

—Muy interesante. Entonces, lo que tengo que hacer es darte cinco millones de dólares y después todos contentos, ¿no?

—¿Crees que no debería pagar? ¿Que debería llamar a la policía? Lo he pensado, obviamente, pero en la carta me amenazan con lo que le harían a Río si llamo a la policía. Ya sé que todo el mundo dice que no se debe pagar a los chantajistas, pero es muy fácil decir eso cuando la vida de tu hijo no está en juego y... no puedo jugar con su vida, Peeta. Él es todo lo que tengo.

—Yo creo que involucrar a la policía no sería buena idea —dijo él entonces, levantándose—. A la policía no le gusta perder el tiempo.

—¿Por qué iban a perder el tiempo?

—Porque los dos sabemos que todo esto no es más que un plan elaborado para conseguir cinco millones de dólares. Supongo que debería agradecer que hayas tardado cinco años en gastarte el dinero de las tarjetas —replicó Peeta, desdeñoso—. Ha sido un golpe maestro sugerir que llamásemos a la policía porque añade credibilidad a todo el asunto, pero los dos sabemos que no vas a llamar.

—¿Sigues pensando que me lo he inventado todo?

—Míralo desde mi punto de vista. Apareces después de cinco años pidiendo dinero para un niño del que yo no sé nada y cuya existencia no puedes demostrar. Si es mi hijo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada hace siete años?

—¡Ya te lo he explicado! Llamé a tu oficina una y otra vez, incluso vine a verte, pero no quisiste recibirme. No querías hablar conmigo.

La había apartado de su vida por completo y Katniss pensó que iba a morirse de dolor.

—Nuestra relación había terminado y hablar de ello después no es mi fuerte — Peeta se encogió de hombros—. Hablar es algo que le gusta más a las mujeres que a los hombres. Un poco como el sentimiento de culpa, supongo.

—Que tú no seas capaz de comunicarte con los demás no es asunto mío. Yo intenté hablarte del niño, pero no pude hacerlo.

—Sí, es curioso, pero siempre me vuelvo un poco sordo cuando la gente quiere pedirme dinero.

—Es tu hijo y...

Peeta levantó una mano. —Enséñame una fotografía.

—¿Perdona? —Si existe, enséñame una fotografía. Katniss se sentía como si estuviera en el banquillo de los acusados.

—No he traído ninguna. Estaba muy asustada y... no se me ocurrió traer una fotografía de Río —pero debería haberlo hecho. Debería haber imaginado que Peeta se la pediría—. No esperaba tener que demostrar su existencia.

—Veo que eres una madre muy cariñosa. Ni siquiera llevas una fotografía de tu hijo en el bolso.

—¡No necesito llevar una fotografía de Río porque estoy con él cada minuto del día desde que nació! Usé tu dinero para cuidar de él porque no quería dejarlo a cargo de una niñera. Y ahora que va al colegio trabajo en casa para no perderme ni una hora de su vida. No necesito fotografías, lo tengo a mi lado.

—Buena respuesta —sonrió Peeta.

—¿Crees que estoy inventando todo esto para sacarte dinero?

—¿Francamente? Creo que quieres cinco millones de dólares y estás dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlos. Y puedes dejar de poner esa cara de pena. Cuando te han robado una vez, ya no funciona.

Katniss lo miró, boquiabierta. —¿Por qué piensas eso de mí?

—Porque sé que te gusta el dinero de los demás —contestó él, mirando el reloj—. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo una delegación japonesa esperando para sacarme una fortuna. Si son la mitad de originales que tú, ésta va a ser una tarde interesante.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Iba a marcharse sin ayudarla? Sabía que si Peeta salía de allí no podría volver a verlo.

—¡No! —exclamó Katniss, levantándose—. No puedes marcharte así. Te estoy contando la verdad y te lo demostraré si es necesario. Puedo llamar a Río por teléfono, puedes hablar con el colegio si quieres. Haré lo que sea, pero tienes que darme el dinero. Te lo suplico, Peeta. Por favor, déjame ese dinero. Te lo pagaré de alguna forma... si no me lo das, no sé qué voy a hacer. No sé a quién recurrir...

No terminó la frase. Agotada, se dejó caer sobre la silla de nuevo, con los hombros vencidos.

No iba a ayudarla. La responsabilidad de ser madre soltera había sido enorme, pero nunca como en aquel momento, cuando la vida de su hijo estaba en juego.

Quería apoyarse en alguien, compartir la carga.

—¿Por cinco millones de dólares harías lo que fuera?

Había algo en su tono que la disgustó profundamente, pero no dudó ni un momento.

—Soy madre. ¿Qué madre no haría lo que fuera para preservar la vida de su hijo?

—Ésa es una oferta muy interesante. Me lo pensaré.

Katniss se mordió los labios.

—Necesito una respuesta de inmediato.

—Estamos en Brasil, _meu amorzinho _—le recordó él—. Y tú deberías saber que aquí no hacemos las cosas deprisa.

Eso era cierto. Los brasileños no hacían las cosas deprisa, todo lo contrario...

—La fecha límite es mañana por la noche.

—¿Crees que te daré el dinero y dejaré que te marches como si tal cosa? Querida, estamos hablando de cinco millones.

—Peeta...

—Vamos a ver si lo entiendo: me haces responsable de haberte seducido hace cinco años, vienes a mi oficina hablando del pasado como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa que se te podría pegar si estuvieras a mi lado demasiado tiempo y llevas la ropa como una armadura para protegerte, pero la verdad es... —Peeta se inclinó hacia ella, con un brillo burlón en los ojos— que te da miedo lo que yo te hacía sentir. Te da miedo cómo respondes conmigo. Por eso niegas tus sentimientos. Es mucho más fácil fingir que no existen.

—Yo no siento nada...

—Olvidas que una vez conocí cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Conozco las señales. Reconozco ese rubor en tus mejillas, reconozco el brillo de tus ojos y cómo entreabres los labios suplicando que te bese.

Completamente abrumada por esas palabras, Katniss se levantó tan rápido que estuvo a punto de tirar la silla.

—¡Eres un arrogante insufrible!

—Soy sincero y eso es algo que no puedo decir de ti. Es mucho más fácil culparme a mí de todo que aceptar la responsabilidad de tus actos, ¿no? ¿Por qué el sexo te parece algo vergonzoso?

—Porque el sexo debería ser parte de una relación amorosa —contestó ella.

—Si crees eso, es que aún no has madurado.

—¿Por qué eres tan cínico? —le espetó Katniss, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—Soy realista y, como la mayoría de los hombres, no necesito el amor para justificar un buen revolcón.

¿Cómo había podido mantener una relación con aquel hombre? Era increíble. No podían ser más diferentes.

—Te odio, Peeta Mellark.

—No me odias, pero sé que lo crees. Y esta situación me intriga. Sé que te gustaría estar en cualquier otro sitio y por eso tu avaricia es más deplorable. Debes necesitar el dinero urgentemente para arriesgarte a venir a la cueva del dragón.

—Ya te he dicho para qué quiero el dinero y esta situación no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Yo no estoy interesada en ti y tú no lo estás en mí.

—¿Y si te equivocaras? ¿Y si yo siguiera interesado en ti?

—No seas ridículo.

—Deja que te dé un consejo. Cuando le estés pidiendo una obscena cantidad de dinero a alguien, no lo acuses de ser ridículo —dijo Peeta entonces, con los dientes apretados.

—Si no vas a dejarme el dinero, no hay nada más que decir —replicó Katniss haciéndose la fuerte. Pero estaba aterrorizada mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Si sales por esa puerta, no volverás a entrar —la amenazó Peeta—. Siéntate.

Ella quiso creer que aún había alguna esperanza. Si le advertía que no se fuera quizá era porque iba a darle el dinero...

Pero, ¿era así como había sido su vida durante el mes que estuvieron juntos? ¿Cómo había podido soportarlo? Él ordenaba y ella obedecía, demasiado enamorada como para resistirse. Completamente abrumada por aquel hombre.

Y allí estaba, cinco años después, teniendo que suplicarle. Teniendo que obedecer de nuevo.

Pero ya no era una niña y no pensaba dejarse asustar.

—Es una pregunta muy sencilla, Peeta. Sí o no. Da igual que esté de pie o sentada. Toda la información que necesitas está en esa carta de amenaza.

La carta que él creía falsa.

—No tengo interés en la carta ni en tus historias. Lo que me interesa, _meu amorzinho, _es que hayas acudido a mí.

—Ya te he dicho que...

—Te he oído —la interrumpió él—. Has venido para decirme que harías lo que fuera por cinco millones de dólares y yo tengo que decidir qué quiero que hagas por ese dinero. Cuando lo decida, tú serás la primera en saberlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

De vuelta en la habitación de su hotel, Katniss se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró sobre la cama, conteniendo lágrimas de rabia y frustración.

No había sido capaz de convencerlo.

Había pensado hablarle de forma racional, calmada, contarle los hechos y explicarle la razón por la que había mantenido a Río en secreto durante todos esos años. Pero desde que Peeta entró en la sala de juntas, sus planes se habían ido por la ventana.

Porque se había sentido catapultada hasta el pasado.

Y tenía menos de veinticuatro horas para la fecha límite. Menos de veinticuatro horas para persuadir a un hombre sin moral y sin la más mínima decencia para que depositara cinco millones de dólares en una cuenta corriente.

Le había costado un esfuerzo monumental dejar a su hijo en aquel momento, cuando más deseaba estar a su lado. Pero sabía que llevarlo a Río de Janeiro sería exponerlo a un peligro mayor. Además, esperaba estar allí sólo cuarenta y ocho horas y después...

Katniss cerró los ojos. No había querido pensar qué pasaría después de la reunión. No se había atrevido a pensar qué pasaría si Peeta le negaba el dinero.

Incluso ahora, con la carta aún en su bolso, no podía creer lo que había pasado. No podía creer que alguien hubiera descubierto la verdad sobre el padre de su hijo.

Había dejado al niño con la única persona en el mundo en la que confiaba, Finnick, el hombre que era una figura paterna para él.

Como por telepatía, el móvil sonó en ese momento y Katniss lo sacó del bolso a toda prisa.

—Hola, Finn. ¿Río está bien?

—Está bien, no te preocupes —contestó su amigo. Habían acordado no hablar más de la cuenta por teléfono—. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Has tenido suerte?

—No, aún no.

No se atrevía a decirle que Peeta había rehusado darle el dinero. Quizá porque seguía esperando un milagro.

—¿Pero lo has visto?

—Sí, lo he visto —contestó ella—. Pero no me ha dado una respuesta todavía.

—¿Se ha puesto de rodillas para pedirte perdón?

—No exactamente...

—No, ya imagino que la palabra «perdón» no estará en su vocabulario, pero no te preocupes. Si no llama a tu puerta en una hora es que no es el hombre que cree ser.

¿Llamar a su puerta? Katniss lo dudaba. Peeta Mellark no era de los que llamaban a la puerta de las mujeres. Más bien las encontraba por el camino y las llevaba a su cama hasta que se cansaba de ellas.

—Ojalá yo tuviera tanta confianza. ¿Y si se niega?

—No se negará, ten valor —dijo Finnick—. Pero sigo pensando que deberíamos llamar a la policía.

—¡No! No, a la policía no. Tú mismo has visto la carta. Ya sabes lo que amenazan con hacer...

—Muy bien, pero si cambias de opinión...

—No cambiaré de opinión. Lo que quiero es depositar el dinero en esa cuenta como piden. No pienso hacer nada que pueda poner a Río en peligro.

Después de colgar, Katniss cerró el móvil y se tumbó en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Quizá no debería haber elegido aquel hotel barato sin aire acondicionado en una de las zonas más dudosas de Río de Janeiro. Le había parecido lo mejor para no malgastar dinero, pero ahora, con el sudor empapando su espalda, deseó haberse alojado en otro sitio. Tenía mucho calor, estaba asustada y no había comido o dormido desde que recibió la carta.

Esa carta terrible que había puesto su mundo patas arriba.

Desde entonces lo único qué pudo hacer fue pasear por su apartamento de Londres, planeando una estrategia con Finnick. Había sido difícil disimular delante del niño. Y más difícil tomar un avión sin él porque, aparte del tiempo que pasaba en el colegio, no se separaban nunca.

Había cuidado de él en casa cuando era pequeño y, con la ayuda de Finnick, un fotógrafo de moda que conoció en su época de modelo, había empezado a trabajar diseñando bisutería. Y mientras trabajaba y cuidaba de Río, intentaba apartar de su cabeza a Peeta Mellark.

Y lidiar con el sentimiento de culpa diciéndose a sí misma que algunos hombres no estaban hechos para ser padres y Peeta era uno de ellos.

Sudando, Katniss se levantó y se quitó la ropa antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha fría que no la refrescó en absoluto. Después, se puso un ligero camisón y volvió a tumbarse en la cama, deseando que el ventilador del techo funcionara...

—Supongo que esto es parte de tu plan para ganarte mi compasión. Un hotel sin aire acondicionado en un barrio al que no viene ni la policía...

Katniss se incorporó de un salto, asustada. Era Peeta, pero... ¿cómo había entrado en la habitación?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó—. ¿Y cómo has entrado?

—Deberías haber cerrado con llave —contestó él, cerrando la puerta y girando la llave con un movimiento deliberadamente lento—. En este barrio hay que tener cuidado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tenía la impresión de que querías una respuesta urgente a tu petición — respondió Peeta, mirando alrededor—. Pero si tan mal estás de dinero, quizá deberías pedirme más de cinco millones.

Ella no contestó. No podía. ¿Iba a darle el dinero? ¿Sería posible que hubiera cambiado de opinión, que hubiese ocurrido un milagro?

Peeta estaba apoyado en la pared. Seguía llevando el mismo traje de chaqueta, pero su pelo rubio, un poco demasiado largo, rozaba el cuello de la inmaculada camisa blanca y la sombra de barba le daba un aspecto mas de bandido que de hombre de negocios.

Era increíblemente atractivo y, horrorizada, Katniss sintió que sus pezones se endurecían bajo la tela del camisón.

Mortificada por esa reacción, intentó decirse a sí misma que no importaba. Lo único importante era si iba a darle el dinero. Pero tenía que ser eso. Si fuera a negárselo no habría ido en persona, habría enviado a cualquiera de los miles de empleados de Inversiones Mellark para darle la noticia.

—Ya te he dicho que el dinero no es para mí. No sé qué hacer para convencerte.

—Si quieres que te sea sincero, no me interesan tus razones para pedir el dinero. Lo que me interesa es qué vas a darme a cambio.

—Entonces, ¿vas a darme lo cinco millones de dólares?

—Digamos que es una inversión.

—¿Una inversión? No te entiendo.

—¿No me entiendes? Pues entonces deja que te dé una lección sobre el mundo de los negocios. Un negocio es un intercambio de favores. Nada más y nada menos. Yo tengo algo que tú quieres y tú tienes algo que yo quiero.

—Yo no tengo nada que puedas querer, así que supongo que la respuesta es no.

—Pero estoy dispuesto a negociar —sonrió Peeta, acercándose a la cama para acariciar su cara—. Te daré el dinero, pero quiero algo a cambio.

¿A Río? No podía ser eso.

«Por favor, que no me pida a mi hijo».

—¿Qué? —preguntó Katniss, intentando disimular el miedo que provocaban sus palabras.

—A ti. Te quiero a ti, _minha docura. _En mi cama. Desnuda. Hasta que te dé permiso para vestirte y marcharte.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Un silencio de perplejidad, mientras ciertas partes de su cuerpo se estremecían bajo la cruda sexualidad de su mirada.

No podía creer que hubiese oído correctamente. ¿Quería acostarse con ella?

—No puedes decirlo en serio.

—Yo nunca bromeo con el sexo.

—¿Pero... por qué? ¿Por qué me quieres en tu cama? Ya lo hemos hecho y...

—Y quiero hacerlo otra vez. Y otra vez y otra y otra...

—Puedes hacer eso con cualquier mujer...

—Pero quiero que seas tú —la interrumpió él.

—¿Estás diciendo que me darás los cinco millones de dólares si duermo contigo? —murmuró Katniss, incrédula.

—No, dormir no —sonrió él, absolutamente seguro de sí mismo—. Te aseguro que dormiremos poco.

—Eso es ridículo.

—¿Por qué? Sólo estoy retomando nuestra relación.

—¿Qué relación? Nosotros no teníamos una relación, Peeta, sólo era sexo.

—Sexo, relación... es lo mismo para mí —se encogió él de hombros.

Alguien en la habitación de al lado dio un golpe en la pared y Katniss cerró los ojos, avergonzada.

—No es lo mismo. ¡No es lo mismo en absoluto! Aunque no espero que un neandertal como tú entienda eso, claro.

Evidentemente, no había cambiado nada.

Peeta volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Las mujeres quieren una cosa y los hombres otra. Yo no necesito romanticismo para que me guste el sexo, pero si tú lo necesitas, es cosa tuya.

—No pensarás que voy a considerar tal proposición. ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

—Una que necesita cinco millones de dólares y está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlos —contestó Peeta—. Yo tengo algo que tú quieres y tú tienes algo que yo quiero. Esto es un negocio, simplemente.

Era típico de Peeta Mellark ver el sexo como una letra de cambio. Típico que pensara que podía comprarlo todo.

—Lo que sugieres es inmoral.

—No, es sincero. Pero tú no sueles ser sincera con tus sentimientos, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Dime que nunca has dado vueltas en la cama pensando en mí. Dime que tu cuerpo no arde pensando en mis caricias. Dime que no estás recordando lo que sentías conmigo en la cama.

Katniss tragó saliva. No quería recordar algo que llevaba cinco años intentando olvidar.

—¿Ahora tienes que pagar por acostarte con una mujer, Peeta? Debes haber perdido práctica.

—¿Tú crees? —sonrió él—. No he perdido práctica, _meu amorzinho, _como descubrirás en cuanto digas que sí. Y en cuanto a pagar, yo puedo ser un amante muy generoso cuando quiero. El dinero no es nada para mí. Tómalo como un regalo. Sólo que esta vez pagaré tus servicios por adelantado... así no tendrás que robármelo después.

Su desesperada necesidad de dinero luchaba contra su sentido del pudor y de la supervivencia. Había tardado años en recuperarse de su relación con Peeta. Años en rehacer su vida. ¿Cómo iba a ponerse de nuevo en esa situación?

Sabía por experiencia que él era incapaz de conectar con una mujer a través de los sentimientos. Era incapaz de mostrar y de sentir emoción. Le rompería el corazón de nuevo...

Pero aquella vez no era la idealista adolescente que había sido cinco años antes, se recordó a sí misma. Sus expectativas eran realistas. Ahora sabía con quién estaba lidiando. Sabía que Peeta era incapaz de comprometerse, de amar.

Y, sobre todo, esta vez no pensaba enamorarse de él.

Katniss estuvo a punto de reírse de sus pensamientos. Estaba calibrando los hechos como si pudiera tomar una decisión. Pero no podía. ¿Cómo iba a decir que no?

Lo único que importaba era su hijo. Pero, ¿cuáles eran las razones de Peeta? ¿Por qué quería estar con ella?

—¿Por qué quieres volver a estar conmigo si nuestra relación se rompió hace años? No lo entiendo.

—¿No? —murmuró él, mirando sus labios—. Hay cosas que dejamos sin terminar, como tú sabes bien.

—Necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

Tiempo para hacer algo que le daba pánico.

—Tienes diez segundos —dijo Peeta, mirando alrededor con gesto de desdén—. Y luego nos vamos.

—¿Diez segundos? Eso es ridículo. ¡No esperarás que tome una decisión como ésa en diez segundos!

—Pero eres tú quien dijo que necesitaba el dinero inmediatamente —le recordó él—. Dijiste que no había tiempo. El chantajista está esperando, ¿no?

Lo había dicho con tono sarcástico y ella lo miró, intentando encontrar una sonrisa, una posibilidad de hacerlo entrar en razón...

Pero no había nada amable en Peeta Mellark. No había manera de romper su armadura. Era duro, despiadado y tomaba lo que quería sin pedir permiso. Y, por lo visto, la quería a ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que vuelva contigo? Tú mismo dijiste que las mujeres no tienen una segunda oportunidad contigo. No tiene sentido.

—Lo tendrá cuando estés desnuda debajo de mí —le aseguró Peeta, con el tono de un hombre que sabe que ha cerrado un negocio—. El tiempo ha terminado, _meu amorzinho. _¿Sí o no?

Ella lo miró, horrorizada, preguntándose cómo podía ser tan frío, tan calculador. ¿No era capaz de sentir nada?

—No me dejas alternativa.

—Qué típico de ti fingir que no es lo que quieres. Otra vez estoy haciendo el papel de lobo feroz, ¿no? Pero siempre puedes decir que no.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no sabiendo lo que eso significaría para su hijo?

Y, sin embargo, ¿cómo podía decir que sí sabiendo lo que eso significaría para ella misma?

—Desgraciadamente, no puedo negarme —su voz sonaba como si fuera la de otra persona. Fría, heladora irreconocible—. Mi compromiso con nuestro hijo es absoluto. Y para mantenerlo a salvo necesito el dinero en cierta cuenta bancaria esta misma noche.

—Vaya, veo que estas desesperada.

—Me acostaré contigo si eso es lo que tengo que hacer, Peeta, pero será mejor que te lo advierta: ya no soy la cría ingenua que sedujiste hace cinco años. Ahora soy una persona diferente. Puede que eso no te guste.

—Estoy seguro de que me seguirá gustando.

—Puedes obligarme a meterme en tu cama, pero no puedes forzarme a gozar de la experiencia.

—¿Tú crees?

A pesar de ser un hombre tan grande se movió a velocidad de vértigo, buscando sus labios con una ferocidad que la sorprendió y la turbó al mismo tiempo.

Era algo salvaje, primitivo, una seducción cruda. La besaba con la boca abierta, buscando su lengua hasta que sus sentidos estuvieron a punto de estallar.

Besaba con tal sabiduría que Katniss tuvo que devolverle la caricia, hambrienta y deseando más... a pesar de sí misma.

Y él le dio más. Le dio exactamente lo que sabía que necesitaba.

Con un gruñido de masculina satisfacción, él siguió besándola, con más fuerza, deslizando las manos por su espalda para apretarla contra su erección.

Katniss, temblando de deseo, dejó escapar un gemido de protesta cuando se apartó.

—Como he dicho, seguro que va a gustarme. Y a ti también —dijo Peeta con voz ronca.

Mareada y confusa por la explosión sensual, ella intentó recuperar el sentido común. ¿Qué había pasado?

Si necesitaba una prueba de que seguía siendo vulnerable a Peeta Mellark, allí estaba.

—Gracias por recordarme que te odio.

—Creo que acabo de demostrar que eso no es verdad. Y deja de fingir que esto va a ser insoportable para ti cuando los dos sabemos que te pondrás a gemir y a suplicar en cuanto te metas en mi cama.

Katniss levantó una mano y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. Luego, atónita y mortificada por su propio comportamiento, bajó la mano y dio un paso atrás.

Nunca en su vida había pegado a nadie, pero la imagen que él había pintado era tan humillante que no pudo controlarse. Y se juró a sí misma que la próxima vez que la tocara no respondería. No pensaba darle esa satisfacción. Tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, se tumbaría en la cama como una muerta, sin sentir nada.

—Te equivocas sobre mí. Te odio —la apasionada declaración salió de sus labios como un sollozo—. Te odio con toda mi alma por convertirme en una persona a la que ni siquiera reconozco.

—Porque quieres olvidar a la persona que eres de verdad —murmuró él, pasando los dedos por la marca roja que había dejado en su cara—. Pero yo te la recordaré. Una y otra vez, _meu amorzinho._

—Vas a descubrir qué clase de mujer soy, Peeta. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que durar esta charada?

—Hasta que haya terminado contigo.

—Pero tengo que volver a casa...

—No quiero volver a oír hablar de ese supuesto hijo —la interrumpió él—. Y, por cierto, la próxima vez que quieras cargar a un hombre con un hijo, no esperes cinco años.

Podría haberlo matado por su insensibilidad. Pero se quedó mirándolo, furiosa y frustrada, preguntándose qué podía hacer para convencerlo de la existencia de Río. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba que la creyera. Sólo necesitaba el dinero y, aparentemente, Peeta estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Katniss cerró los ojos, buscando otra alternativa, pero no había ninguna. No había ninguna porque Peeta Mellark había sido la última persona a la que recurrió. Si hubiera podido encontrar el dinero en otro sitio, lo habría hecho.

Su hijo estaría bien con Finnick durante un tiempo, pensó. Finn cuidaría de él. En cuanto a ella, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba en mayor peligro que su hijo.

—Dos semanas. No puedo quedarme más que dos semanas. Y no he traído casi nada, así que tendré que comprar algo de ropa.

—Muy bien, compra lo que quieras. No tengo intención de compartir tus encantos ocultos con todo Brasil, pero para lo que tengo en mente no vas a necesitar ropa.

—Pero...

—Tengo el coche aparcado abajo y está llamando la atención. Si no quieres que la segunda parte de nuestra relación empiece como la primera, con una pelea callejera, sugiero que te vistas.

La violencia no le resultaba algo ajeno, como ella había comprobado de primera mano. Pero nunca pudo contrastar los rumores de que había salido de una _favela _en los suburbios de Río de Janeiro para convertirse en millonario porque Peeta Mellark se negaba a hablar de su vida.

Hablaba de dinero, de mercados, de negocios, pero nunca contestaba a preguntas personales. Peeta Mellark era un enigma para los medios de comunicación y, por lo tanto, un personaje fascinante. Como lo era para las mujeres.

Katniss se metió en el cuarto de baño, pensativa. Mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta se miró al espejo. Aquello era un acuerdo comercial, un negocio, intentó decirse a sí misma. No iba a protestar, no iba a suplicar. Y, sobre todo, no iba a enamorarse.

Casi le dio la risa pensar eso.

Ésa era una parte del trato de la que estaba completamente segura. No había ninguna posibilidad de enamorarse de Peeta Mellark.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó él cuando salió del baño.

—Sí.

Peeta abrió la puerta de la habitación y miró el ascensor.

—Si entramos ahí corremos el riesgo de quedarnos atascados para siempre. ¿Por qué elegiste este hotel cuando hay hoteles tan buenos en Río de Janeiro?

Porque quería ahorrar dinero.

—Tiene encanto —contestó ella, irónica.

—Pues si esto es lo que te gusta, no voy a tener que esforzarme mucho para impresionarte.

—Nada de lo que hagas puede impresionarme, Peeta.

Ella nunca había estado interesada en cosas materiales. Para ella, la atracción había sido el propio Peeta, no sus millones. Para él no había obstáculos, se enfrentaba a todo con total seguridad, como si estuviera convencido de que no podía fallar. Eso, mezclado con un atractivo físico letal, lo convertía en el objetivo de cualquier mujer.

Y la había elegido a ella.

Había habido mañanas en las que había despertado en su enorme cama, exhausta después de una noche de sexo, y admiraba su cuerpo musculoso, incapaz de creer que era suyo y que aquélla era su vida.

Pero no lo había sido durante mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo algo tan perfecto podía ser más que efímero?

La vida real no era así, se recordó a sí misma mientras bajaban al vestíbulo. Dieciséis años viviendo con su padre le habían dejado eso bien claro.

Peeta señaló la limusina aparcada delante del hotel. Un chófer uniformado esperaba en la puerta y un escolta salió antes que ellos para comprobar que el camino estaba libre.

Katniss arrugó el ceño. Peeta era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, pero era lógico que llevase guardaespaldas. También él debía ser objetivo para los criminales, pensó, sintiendo un escalofrío al pensar en la carta que llevaba en el bolso.

—Vamos —dijo Peeta.

—Tengo que pagar la cuenta...

—¿Te cobran por dormir en este sitio? —bromeó él—. No te preocupes, mi secretaria se encargará de todo. Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que llegue la prensa. Tengo la impresión de que _Joven británica se vende al mejor postor _sería un titular estupendo para las revistas.

Ella no respondió al sarcasmo. Había olvidado que Peeta era objetivo de los paparazzi. Siendo uno de los hombres más ricos del país era inevitable que atrajese mucha atención.

Cuando salieron de hotel, varios fogonazos la desorientaron. Aparentemente, la prensa había descubierto su paradero...

—Sube al coche —dijo Peeta, mientras su escolta intentaba controlar a los paparazzi.


	4. Chapter 4

** Capítulo 4**

Katniss entró en la lujosa limusina con asientos de cuero, agradeciendo las ventanillas tintadas que los alejaban de los fotógrafos.

—¿Cómo han sabido que estabas aquí?

—La prensa me sigue a todas partes. Y también siguen a cualquiera que tenga algo que ver conmigo —contestó él, echándose hacia delante para darle instrucciones al chófer, que arrancó de inmediato.

—Si no fueras por ahí en una limusina no llamarías tanto la atención — murmuró Katniss. Aunque sabía que sería virtualmente imposible para Peeta Mellark pasar desapercibido.

Cuando estaban juntos, cinco años antes, era igual. La prensa los perseguía por todas partes. Nunca habían salido juntos en público, pero los paparazzi consiguieron fotos de ella subiendo a su coche. Había sido gracias a la prensa por lo que supo que Peeta se acostaba con otras mujeres. Y fue la prensa quien publicó fotografías de ella el día que Peeta envió a su chófer para llevarla al aeropuerto, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Peeta se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, indiferente a lo que pasaba fuera de la limusina.

—Has sido tú la que decidió alojarse en ese hotel de mala muerte. Al menos aquí hay aire acondicionado y podemos hablar sin miedo a sufrir una apoplejía.

—Tú naciste aquí, no sufres por el calor.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? Aquí también nos afecta el calor, querida. Pero menos que a ti, con esa piel tan sensible... —murmuró Peeta, pasando una mano por su pelo—. Una mujer como tú no debería salir de casa, debería estar siempre en la cama de un hombre, alejada del sol.

El corazón de Katniss empezó a latir con fuerza y sintió una punzada de deseo que intentó controlar.

—Yo prefiero ponerme crema y un sombrero —replicó—. Y tu actitud hacia las mujeres es del neolítico.

La verdad era que el calor que más daño podía hacerle no provenía del sol.

Pero él no parecía escucharla. Estaba tocando su pelo como lo hacía antes. Según Peeta, su pelo era muy erótico. Aún recordaba cuando lo enredaba entre sus dedos y sujetaba su cabeza para besarla. Su pelo se había convertido en la parte más erótica de su cuerpo para el magnate.

Hipnotizada por los recuerdos y por el brillo de sus ojos, Katniss sintió una ola de calor en la pelvis...

Pero entonces recordó que aquel hombre era frío como el hielo. —No me toques.

—Estoy pagando por el privilegio de hacer eso —le recordó él—. Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta que no haya cámaras. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te has puesto colorada.

—Como tú mismo has dicho, no soporto el calor.

—En el coche hay aire acondicionado y los dos sabemos que no es el calor lo que te turba. Me deseas, _meu amorzinho. _Me deseas tanto como yo a ti y tarde o temprano tendrás que admitirlo.

—Eres un engreído.

Riendo, él se apartó un poco. Pero seguía estando demasiado cerca y el roce de su pantalón la ponía nerviosa.

El móvil de Peeta sonó en ese momento y contestó en portugués, cambiando al italiano cuando reconoció a la persona que llamaba.

Mientras hablaba, Katniss se preguntó qué tenía aquel hombre que la afectaba tan profundamente. Había conocido a muchos hombres guapos en su vida y también a muchos hombres inteligentes, hombres de negocios, gente dedicada a la moda... Pero ninguno de ellos la había afectado como la afectaba él. ¿Por qué con Peeta era diferente? ¿Qué tenía Peeta Mellark que la hacía estremecer aun sabiendo que era una mala persona?

—¿Cuántos idiomas hablas? —le preguntó después, mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo.

—Los suficientes como para entenderme con la gente que me interesa — contestó él. Como siempre no daba una respuesta clara. Siempre había sido así. Durante su relación apenas hablaban; la comunicación había sido física, nada más. Como resultado, apenas sabía nada de aquel hombre.

—Tu conversación es tan limitada que supongo que no necesitas un vocabulario muy extenso —murmuró, irónica.

—Lo que es interesante es que estuvieras en mi cama durante un mes y sólo al final conociera ese carácter tuyo. Las señales estaban ahí, claro, pero tu pasión tenía otro objetivo entonces.

Katniss sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar lo desinhibida que había sido con él. Pero entonces no sabía qué clase de hombre era.

—No me había acostado con nadie... supongo que era la novedad —intentó defenderse.

—¿La novedad?

—Claro. Yo era joven y no sabía nada del sexo. ¿Qué esperabas? Habría hecho lo mismo con cualquiera.

—¿Tú crees? —murmuró él, con los ojos brillantes—. Apenas llegamos a la superficie de la sensualidad, pero ahora creo que estás preparada para pasar al siguiente nivel, _meu amorzinho._

Katniss tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para respirar. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hace cinco años eras virgen. Yo fui tu primera experiencia sexual así que, naturalmente, tuve cuidado Ahora, como no dejas de recordarme, las coas son diferentes. La niña ha crecido y es hora de descubrir a la mujer. Esta vez no me guardaré nada.

¿Guardarse nada?

Al recordar la fiera intensidad de sus relaciones con él, Katniss se preguntó qué se habría guardado entonces.

¿Qué tendría en mente?, se preguntó, un poco asustada.

Ella no deseaba sentir nada, experimentar nada. Quería ser indiferente. Sin embargo, con Peeta Mellark no iba a ser fácil.

Había pasado los últimos cinco años concentrada en su hijo y ni una sola vez había sentido el deseo de relacionarse con otro hombre.

Su experiencia con Peeta había hecho que renegara de ellos. Había tardado tanto en rehacer su vida que pensó que nunca sería capaz de sentirse atraída por nadie. Descubrir que sí era capaz la horrorizaba.

Se había negado a sí misma durante tanto tiempo que era lógico que su cuerpo despertase a la vida ante tal provocación. ¿Y qué?, se dijo. Ahora era una mujer, no una niña. Sabía que Peeta no era capaz de amar y no lo esperaba. Podía mantener relaciones sexuales con él y luego volvería a su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—La cuestión es si tú serás capaz de estar a la altura, Peeta.

—Estoy seguro de que sí. Y el hecho de que hayas aceptado el acuerdo muestra que tú tienes tantas ganas como yo de renovar la relación.

—No teníamos una relación —le recordó Katniss—. Y he aceptado esto porque no tengo alternativa.

—Siempre tenemos alternativas. Pero algunas son más difíciles que otras. Así es la vida.

—Me pagas por acostarme contigo —le recordó Katniss con frialdad— no para conversar. Para eso tendrías que pagar un suplemento.

Peeta soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que mi cuenta corriente podrá soportarlo. Sigues sin conocer bien a los hombres, _meu amorzinho. _Hablar es algo que le gusta a las mujeres, no a los hombres. No tengo intención de pagarte por hablar. Si quieres que sea sincero, me da igual que hables o permanezcas callada.

—Muy bien. ¿Dónde vamos?

—A mi guarida.

—¿A cuál de ellas?

—A mi oficina y desde allí a la isla.

La isla. Al oeste de Río de Janeiro estaba la preciosa costa esmeralda, llena de pequeñas islas, algunas de ellas en posesión de los hombres más ricos del mundo.

—¿Vas a dejar de trabajar durante dos semanas?

—Algunas cosas merecen toda mi atención.

El hecho de que pensara llevarla a un sitio apartado de todo aumentó la tensión.

Cuando era una impresionable cría de dieciocho años, se había enamorado del paisaje de Brasil, de la selva, las montañas, las playas. Y se quedó boquiabierta al ver la fabulosa isla privada de Peeta, con tanto lujo, tanto derroche.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, se sintió envuelta en una especie de capullo romántico, locamente enamorada de él y de la exótica belleza del paisaje. No podía imaginar vivir en ningún otro sitio. Todos sus recuerdos de él estaban unidos a aquella isla y no le apetecía nada volver.

—Tienes otras casas. ¿No podemos ir a otro sitio?

Algún sitio que no le recordara su humillante rendición. Ni el rechazo de Peeta.

Sabía que tenía un apartamento en Nueva York y casas en París y Ginebra. De hecho, una de las razones por las que decidió instalarse en Londres fue porque Peeta no tenía casa allí.

—Para lo que tengo en mente hace falta intimidad y la isla ofrece eso. Además, así estaré cerca de la oficina, por si ocurre algo importante.

—Negocios, negocios, negocios. Es en lo único que piensas, ¿no?

—No, también pienso en el sexo. Como ahora, por ejemplo. No me apetece nada volver a la oficina para firmar unos papeles cuando lo que de verdad me apetece es ir a la isla y quitarte la ropa.

Sus palabras deberían haberla enfadado, pero en lugar de eso Katniss sintió un perverso escalofrío. Se odiaba a sí misma por sentir eso en lugar de indiferencia, pero quizá nunca podría ser indiferente con Peeta Mellark.

Era el hombre más sexy que había conocido. No quería sentirse atraída por él, pero no podía evitarlo.

Intentaba recordarse a sí misma que era un hombre frío, sin sentimientos.

Intentaba recordar que le había roto el corazón.

Intentaba recordar que era el padre de su hijo y ésa era precisamente la razón por la que la vida de Río estaba en peligro...

Pero no valía de nada. Ningún hombre podía acelerar su corazón como lo hacía

él.

Poco después, el chófer abrió la puerta de la limusina y Katniss salió, suspirando. Subieron a un ascensor privado y, cuando se cerraron las puertas, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para respirar con normalidad. Pero cuando levantó la cabeza, comprobó que él la estaba mirando fijamente...

Entonces, sin decir una palabra, Peeta la empujó contra la pared del ascensor y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Y ella, sin poder evitarlo, le devolvió el beso, sus lenguas mezclándose, su desesperación pareja a la de Peeta.

Enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y metió los dedos en su pelo mientras él la besaba, explorándola y seduciéndola hasta hacerla temblar de deseo. Respondía a sus besos con un deseo animal, sin control.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Peeta levantó su falda y tirando de ella, la apretó contra su palpitante erección. Katniss no podía resistirse y olvidó todas sus resoluciones, olvidó todas las promesas que se había hecho a sí misma, perdida en la pasión animal que despertaba aquel hombre.

En lugar de apartarse, tiró de su camisa para sacarla del pantalón y metió las manos por debajo. Necesitaba tocar la piel masculina, el vello de su torso... y al hacerlo dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

Le había dado la espalda a su propia sexualidad durante tanto tiempo que no podía seguir haciéndolo. Colocándose entre sus piernas, Peeta le arrancó las bragas de un tirón y la levantó, aplastando su espalda contra la pared del ascensor, mientras ella enredaba las piernas en su cintura. Luego alargó una mano para pulsar un botón del ascensor, sin dejar de mirarla, de besarla, de apretarse contra ella.

—Peeta, por favor... —murmuró Katniss sobre su boca, mientras movía las caderas para sentir su miembro. Él metió la mano entre sus piernas y empezó a acariciarla...

El orgasmo fue inmediato, pero él no dejaba de besarla, de introducir los dedos con tanta experiencia que los espasmos no parecían terminar nunca. Cuando acabaron, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, sin respiración, con el corazón en la garganta.

¿Qué había hecho? Y en un sitio público, además.

_—Meu Deus... _—como si él pensara lo mismo la dejó en el suelo—. Cuando estoy contigo no me conozco a mí mismo.

Estaba despeinado y su voz sonaba más ronca de lo habitual mientras se metía la camisa en el pantalón.

Katniss hacía lo mismo, mirando al suelo absolutamente atónita por lo que había pasado.

Había vuelto a hacerlo.

Durante los últimos cinco años no había tenido ningún problema para resistirse a los hombres. Y no por falta de oportunidades. De hecho, estaba tan poco interesada en los hombres que pensó que su relación con Peeta había matado algo dentro de ella.

Pero cinco segundos en un ascensor con Peeta Mellark, y, de nuevo, perdía la cabeza como una cría irresponsable. Con él se portaba de una forma animal, sin lógica, ni razón. La atracción física que había entre ellos era tan poderosa que no valían de nada las lecciones que había aprendido. Tan poderosa que la hacía olvidar cualquier otra consideración.

Como el hecho de que estaban en un ascensor.

—Alguien podría haber entrado...

—Y se habrían quedado de piedra —dijo él, como si no tuviera la menor importancia.

—Puede que tú estés acostumbrado a hacerlo en público, pero yo no.

—Como siempre, me culpas a mí, pero tú lo deseabas tanto como yo, _meu amorzinho _—murmuró Peeta, inclinándose para tomar algo del suelo—. Creo que esto es tuyo.

Katniss miró las bragas rotas, atónita. ¿Cómo podía...? Pero Peeta ya estaba pulsando el botón del ascensor, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Furiosa con él por no darle más tiempo para arreglarse, tuvo que guardar las bragas en el bolso. Cuando Peeta salió del ascensor, estuvo a punto de volver a pulsar el botón y alejarse de su vida para siempre. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan indiferente? Como si lo que acababa de pasar fuera algo que hiciera todos los días.

Quizá era así, pensó. Las mujeres se volvían locas con Peeta Mellark. Estaba segura de que habría muchas a las que no le importaría nada mantener relaciones sexuales con él en un ascensor si tuvieran oportunidad.

Pero no podía marcharse. Había hecho un trato con él y la vida de su hijo dependía de ello.

Katniss vio el servicio de señoras y entró para arreglarse un poco.

Cuando salió, vio a Peeta hablando con su ayudante personal, la mujer que le había ofrecido un vaso de agua.

Tenía unas facciones tan exóticas como las de su jefe, pero unos veinte años más. Y, desde luego, era una persona mucho más amable.

—Bueno, como siempre, tienes a todo el mundo esperando —estaba diciendo en ese momento.

—¿Todo está arreglado?

—Sólo tienes que comprobar estas cifras y firmar aquí. Del resto puedo encargarme yo. Hablaré con Milán para cambiar la reunión y Phil volverá de Nueva York el miércoles. Todo está solucionado.

—¿El helicóptero?

—El piloto está esperando.

Avergonzada y convencida de que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, debía notársele en la cara lo que había pasado, Katniss se quedó en el pasillo, preguntándose cómo Peeta podía pasar de amante a hombre de negocios sin transición alguna.

No había ni rastro de la abrumadora pasión que los había vuelto locos a los dos unos segundos antes. En su lugar estaba la frialdad de siempre. Sexo y negocios, las dos únicas cosas que le interesaban.

Claramente, su encuentro en el ascensor no lo había afectado en absoluto. Y eso la deprimió más de lo que querría admitir. Incluso en el dormitorio su relación era desigual. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para que la tocase mientras él podía marcharse después de uno de sus encuentros como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Y Katniss tuvo la horrible sensación de que podía haber sido cualquier otra mujer en el ascensor.

En cambio, ella seguía temblando...

_—Como vai você? _¿Cómo está? —Katniss levantó la mirada al oír la voz de la secretaria.

—Bien, gracias.

—Soy Octavia. Siento que tenga que esperar, pero no sabíamos que el señor Mellark estaría fuera dos semanas. Sólo tiene que firmar unos papeles y luego podrán marcharse para pasarlo bien.

¿Pasarlo bien?

Katniss miró a la secretaria con consternación, sin saber cómo responder. ¿Qué sabría Octavia sobre su relación con Peeta? Hablaba como si se fueran de vacaciones...

—Bueno, ya está. Podemos irnos —dijo él entonces, tomándola del brazo para llevarla a través de unas puertas de cristal que daban directamente a la terraza y al helipuerto de la compañía.

El piloto y otro hombre que debía ser un guardaespaldas se pusieron alerta al ver a Peeta.

—No hace falta que tires de mí —murmuró Katniss.

—Tengo prisa. O eso o volvemos al ascensor. Tú eliges.

—Te comportas como un neandertal. ¿No has oído hablar del feminismo y de la igualdad de oportunidades?

—Tendrás igualdad de oportunidades en mi cama, no te preocupes —le aseguró él.

—Esto es increíble. No entiendo cómo una mujer quiere trabajar para ti.

—Pues hay muchas. Octavia, por ejemplo.

—Sí, ya lo he visto. Y no es como yo esperaba —murmuró Katniss, sin pensar.

Peeta levantó una ceja, mientras la ayudaba a subir al helicóptero.

—¿Qué esperabas?

—No sé, alguien más joven, más... llamativa. Tú eres adicto a las mujeres guapas, ¿no?

—El secreto del éxito en los negocios es tener clara la descripción del trabajo y luego elegir a la persona adecuada. Los atributos necesarios para una ayudante personal no son los que busco en el dormitorio. Nunca confundo una cosa con otra y nunca mezclo los negocios con el placer.

—¿Y si quisieras tener una relación con alguien que trabaja para ti?

—Entones la despediría y me acostaría con ella. Pero no sé por qué te interesa eso. Tú no trabajas para mí, así que no hay barreras para nuestra relación.

—Aparte de que no podamos aguantarnos el uno al otro.

—Recuerda lo que ha pasado en el ascensor. Y si eso no refresca tu memoria, recuerda por qué no llevas ropa interior.

—No he podido ponérmelas porque están destrozadas —dijo Katniss, sin mirarlo.

—Mejor, a mí no me gusta perder el tiempo. ¿Para qué voy a quitártelas dos veces?

—¿No estás interesado en nada que no sea el sexo? ¿No quieres saber nada de mí?

—Sé que me excitas más que ninguna otra mujer —respondió él—. ¿Qué más tengo que saber?

Katniss lo miró, fascinada y asombrada por su falta de sentimientos. Era un hombre que no necesitaba nada, a nadie. Peeta era invulnerable, nada lo tocaba, nada lo emocionaba...

Y, de repente, sintió pena por el.

Luego pensó en Río y sintió una oleada de amor maternal tan profunda, tan fuerte que casi la ahogaba.

—No puedo hacer esto, Peeta —murmuró, quitándose el cinturón—. Tengo que volver a casa. Tengo que estar con mi hijo. Nunca le he dejado solo y ahora está en peligro...

—Déjate de teatros, _meu amorzinho. _El dinero está en la cuenta, el trato está cerrado.

—Pero, ¿y si no es suficiente? Los criminales de esa calaña a veces piden más...

—Creo que tu pequeño criminal tardará algún tiempo en gastarse cinco millones de dólares —replicó él, irónico.

—Estás cometiendo un terrible error, Peeta.

—Yo no cometo errores. Tomo decisiones y siempre son las adecuadas. Mi decisión es darte el dinero que me has pedido y ahora tú tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato. No quiero oír hablar de ese niño inventado, ni de unos chantajistas que te han pedido cinco millones de dólares.

Katniss no sabía qué hacer. El helicóptero empezaba a levantarse del suelo y era cierto que el dinero ya estaba en la cuenta...

A su hijo no le pasaría nada, se dijo a sí misma. El niño adoraba a Finn y Finn lo adoraba a él. Su amigo no dejaría que le pasara nada. Era ella quien iba a sufrir por no estar con hijo.

Dos semanas. Sólo dos semanas y su vida volvería a ser como antes. Ni chantajistas, ni miedos, ni Peeta... ¿Tan difícil iba a ser? ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo? Sexo sin amor. Podía hacerlo.

Se tumbaría en la cama y lo dejaría hacer sin sentir nada. No suplicaría, no gemiría de placer. No le daría nada.

Y cuando por fin Peeta se aburriera de ella, regresaría a Londres y jamás volvería a pensar en Peeta Mellark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

El helicóptero apenas había tocado tierra cuando Peeta saltó del asiento. Si se había dado cuenta de las miradas que el piloto y su escolta intercambiaban no lo demostró mientras caminaba hacia la villa con Katniss de la mano.

Para ser un hombre que se enorgullecía de su autodisciplina y autocontrol, estaba sufriendo porque en aquel preciso instante no sentía que controlase nada. Sólo una vez en su vida recordaba haber actuado de una forma tan insensata, tan impulsiva... cinco años antes, con Katniss.

Se sentía frustrado, exasperado y más que enfadado por su propio comportamiento.

No era sólo el incidente del ascensor, pensaba mientras atravesaba los paradisíacos jardines de la finca. ¿Qué probaba eso más que era un hombre de sangre caliente?

Podría haberlo olvidado si la experiencia lo hubiera dejado saciado, pero era el caso. Como un alcohólico que hubiera caído en la trampa de tomar una última copa, saborear lo prohibido lo había dejado ansiando más. Fuera donde fuera.

Y eso era lo que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Él nunca perdía el control. De hecho, se enorgullecía de mantener el control cuando los demás estaban a punto de perder la cabeza. Se enorgullecía de ser racional cuando lo otros eran emocionales.

Y, aunque las mujeres jugaban un papel importante en su vida, una mujer jamás había comprometido su trabajo.

Hasta aquel momento.

Desde que Katniss volvió a entrar en su vida, lo único que le importaba era llevarla a la cama y mantenerla allí hasta que estuviera saciado del todo, hasta que pudiera pensar otra vez con claridad.

Su comportamiento desde que Katniss apareció en su oficina era tan inusual que no le sorprendía nada que el piloto y el guardaespaldas intercambiasen miraditas de sorpresa. Incluso Octavia, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, se había mostrado perpleja cuando le dijo que anulase todas las reuniones hasta nueva orden. De hecho, estaba seguro de que en aquel momento la mayoría de sus empleados estarían haciendo cábalas sobre la transformación repentina del jefe.

Porque él se estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas.

Y eso le ocurría con Katniss Everdeen, que estaba intentando exigirle una compensación económica por una supuesta paternidad cinco años después de que se hubieran separado.

A pesar de todo, había decidido dedicar las siguientes dos semanas a aburrirse de Katniss de una vez por todas. Quizá así podría volver a concentrarse en su trabajo. Y para eso necesitaba intimidad y una cama enorme, ambas cosas

disponibles en la isla. Era el único sitio en el mundo en el que no lo molestaba nadie. El único sitio donde la prensa y el público no podían meter las narices.

El único sitio donde podía concentrarse en Katniss. Y, a juzgar por el episodio del ascensor, necesitaba seriamente estar a solas con ella.

Katniss miraba con anhelo la piscina de aguas cristalinas, pero Peeta no aminoró el paso mientras se dirigía al dormitorio que ella conocía tan bien.

Tenía el pulso acelerado y la boca seca.

Durante el tiempo que habían pasado en la isla, apenas había salido de esa habitación y volver allí le recordaba lo desinhibida que había sido con Peeta cinco años antes.

Le habría gustado clavar los pies en el suelo, pero él tiraba de su mano sin mirarla siquiera, como un hombre con una misión.

Además, ¿para qué discutir?

Había aceptado el acuerdo.

Por la suma de cinco millones de dólares y para proteger a su hijo, había aceptado acostarse con él durante dos semanas. Lo único que deseaba era que esas dos semanas pasaran lo antes posible.

Quería estar con su hijo. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos.

Y tenía miedo. Miedo de convertirse en la mujer a la que Peeta había seducido cinco años atrás.

Cuando lo conoció era modelo. Nunca llegaba tarde a una sesión y jamás había llegado tarde a una cita, pero cuando conoció a Peeta todo eso cambió.

Una mirada de esos ojos azules y Katniss no podía ver nada que no fuera él. Había dejado su trabajo, había olvidado sus responsabilidades y dejó de importarle todo lo demás.

Estaba tan borracha de amor que no vio que para él la relación sólo era sexo. Incluso cuando la dejaba para irse con otras mujeres no quiso aceptar que su relación no tenía futuro. Sólo cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, cuando se volvió hacia él en busca de ayuda y Peeta la rechazó, por fin aceptó que todo había terminado.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, a punto de volver a entrar en el dormitorio de Peeta Mellark. A punto de arriesgarlo todo.

La última vez le había hecho tanto daño con su cruel indiferencia que tardó años en volver a juntar las piezas de su vida, pero lo había hecho y se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, de su hijo, de su pequeño negocio. Orgullosa de su vida. Había hecho todo lo posible para proteger esa vida.

Pero no era como la última vez, se recordó a sí misma. La última vez era una cría ingenua, locamente enamorada. Ahora, a pesar de la poderosa atracción sexual, no iba a dejarse engañar. No tenía intención de cometer el mismo error dos veces en su vida.

Sabía que a Peeta no le importaba nadie y que nunca cambiaría.

Le había demostrado una y otra vez que podía disfrutar del sexo sin emoción, ¿por qué no podía ella hacer lo mismo? En muchos sentidos, Peeta era el hombre perfecto para eso.

Viviría aquellas dos semanas con la misma frialdad que él, pensó mientras entraban en el dormitorio, cuyas puertas daban directamente a la piscina. Delante de ella estaba la enorme cama que recordaba tan bien...

Con sábanas de algodón egipcio, miraba la piscina y el mar, pero Katniss recordó que la última vez que estuvo allí no se fijó ni en lo uno ni en lo otro. Cuando estaba con Peeta, no existía nada más que él.

Pero ya no.

Aquella vez iba a disfrutar de la piscina y de la playa y de todo lo que aquella isla pudiera ofrecerle.

Disfrutaría del sexo durante dos semanas, como habían acordado, pero aquella vez sería diferente. Disfrutaría de su cuerpo de la manera más superficial posible. No iba a enamorarse de Peeta y no iba a creer que pudiera enamorarse de ella.

De esa forma, podría marcharse de allí con el corazón intacto.

Si él podía hacerlo, ella también y para demostrarlo se volvió hacia Peeta con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Bueno... parece que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos —dijo, señalando la cama—. ¿Quieres que empecemos ya?

¿No era eso lo que quería?

—El sarcasmo no te pega. Tú no eres así.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo soy, Peeta —replicó ella—. Además, tú mismo dijiste que no has pagado cinco millones de dólares para charlar. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo?

Vio un brillo de incredulidad en sus ojos oscuros y le dieron ganas de reír.

Peeta esperaba que protestase, que tartamudeara. Quería dominarla como lo había hecho antes. Pero aquella vez no iba a ser así. Aquella vez era ella quien tenía el control. En lugar de luchar contra las olas nadaría con ellas.

Lo había sorprendido y eso le gustaba.

—Voy a darme una ducha rápida. Nos vemos en la cama dentro de cinco minutos.

Lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pensó mientras se quitaba la ropa. Aunque ella no había elegido la situación, no había razón para que Peeta diera las órdenes.

El agua estaba a una temperatura perfecta y cerró los ojos, canturreando y disfrutando de aquella sensación de poder...

—No sabía que supieras cantar.

Katniss abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

Peeta estaba a unos centímetros de ella, gloriosamente desnudo y totalmente excitado, su cuerpo tan cerca de la perfección masculina como era posible.

—Debo felicitarte. Ducharnos juntos es una idea estupenda, _meu amorzinho. _Recordando la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma de no parecer una

damisela asustada, Katniss contuvo el deseo de aplastarse contra la pared.

—No hace falta que me sigas —dijo con frialdad, apartando la mirada de aquel torso de pectorales marcados y suave vello oscuro. No se atrevía a mirar más abajo. Aunque había visto todo lo que tenía que ver cuando abrió los ojos—. Tenemos un contrato y pienso cumplirlo. No te preocupes, no voy a escaparme.

—Ya lo sé, no podrías escapar de la isla aunque quisieras —sonrió Peeta—. ¿Por qué iba a preocuparme cuando sé que no puedes decir que no?

Katniss apretó los dientes, intentando ignorar los espasmos de excitación que sentía por dentro.

—Necesitas una isla privada para acomodar tu ego.

Peeta sonrió mientras tiraba de su brazo con el gesto de un hombre de las cavernas.

—Me gusta que finjas resistirte. Así, tu rendición será más satisfactoria. Eres un reto y a mí me encantan los retos.

—Lo que estás diciendo es que no aceptas un no por respuesta.

—Quizá no hablo bien tu idioma.

—Lo hablas perfectamente —contestó Katniss, intentando controlar el calor que despertaba el roce del duro muslo masculino en sus piernas desnudas—. Pero tienes que salirte siempre con la tuya.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Especialmente, cuando los dos queremos lo mismo.

El corazón de Katniss latía con tal fuerza que casi no podía respirar y cuando él empezó a enjabonarle la espalda tuvo que contener un gemido.

—Tienes un cuerpo precioso.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras el enjabonaba su pelo, dándole un suave masaje en el cuero cabelludo. Siempre había sido así. Peeta sabía cómo tocarla, cómo hacer que se derritiera. Cómo hacer que perdiera la cabeza.

Siguió lavándola, deteniéndose en ciertos sitios el tiempo suficiente como para excitarla para luego concentrar su atención en otro punto.

Hasta que el deseo de explorarlo de la misma forma fue irresistible. Incapaz de esperar más, Katniss alargó una mano para tocar su torso y más abajo, siguiendo la línea de vello oscuro que se perdía bajo el ombligo.

Pero él la tomó por las muñecas, negándole la satisfacción de tocarlo.

Katniss intentó soltarse, pero no podía. Peeta bajó la cabeza para buscar sus labios, pero se negaba a besarla apropiadamente. Empezó a lamer la comisura de sus labios, a mordisquear su labio inferior, a besarla en el cuello... hasta que Katniss se apretó contra él, incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera Peeta y el placer que podía darle.

Peeta cerró el grifo de la ducha y, sin que ella protestara, la envolvió en una toalla. Después, la tomó en brazos como si no pesara nada. Una vez en la cama, apartó la toalla de un tirón y se colocó sobre ella con un brillo de masculino orgullo en sus ojos negros.

Katniss pasó una mano por su espalda mientras intentaba colocarse bajo su miembro erguido, pero él se apartó.

—Tú estás tocándome... ¿por qué no puedo tocarte yo?

—Aún no —contestó Peeta, sujetando sus manos y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza. Entonces empezó a besarla de una forma tan ardiente, tan sexual que la habitación pareció dar vueltas.

Exploraba su boca con tal sabiduría erótica que Katniss se sentía como drogada; tanto que no se dio cuenta de que había atado sus manos al cabecero de la cama hasta que intentó tocarlo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ahora te tengo exactamente donde quiero, _meu amorzinho._

Eso la alarmó. Katniss intentó soltar sus manos, pero él eligió ese momento para pasar la lengua por uno de sus pezones y... sin poder evitarlo dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

Iba a insistir en que la soltara, pero Peeta se metió el pezón en la boca y empezó a chupar con fuerza.

Katniss estaba ardiendo, pero él no parecía tener prisa. Cuando creyó que no podría soportarlo más, Peeta empezó a besar su estómago, sus muslos...

—Suéltame, por favor...

—Aún no. Aún tienes demasiadas inhibiciones. Piensas demasiado. Quiero mostrarte lo que puedes sentir, pero estás a salvo, _meu amorzinho. _Sé que para ti va a ser una tortura, pero serás incapaz de resistirte.

La incredulidad se mezclaba con un perverso placer cuando Peeta metió la cabeza entre sus piernas. Percatándose de lo que iba a hacer, intentó cerrarlas, pero él las abrió con la mano, riendo.

Nunca se había sentido tan expuesta, tan vulnerable, y sus mejillas ardieron bajo el calor de su mirada. Entonces sintió que deslizaba los dedos en su interior, abriéndola para dejar paso a su lengua...

Katniss intentó liberarse, pero sus manos estaban atadas y no tenía forma de protegerse. Sin embargo, el deseo de protegerse desapareció enseguida porque lo que le estaba haciendo era tan delicioso, tan salvaje, que pensó que iba a perder el sentido.

El sensual ataque con los dedos y la lengua la hizo sentir un orgasmo tan intenso que gritó de placer. La sensación siguió y siguió, sus dedos y su boca testigos del caos sensual que estaba creando por todo su cuerpo.

Era tan fuerte que perdió el contacto con la realidad, con todo, controlada enteramente por las eróticas sensaciones que provocaba aquel hombre.

Por fin los espasmos cesaron y Peeta se colocó a su lado, acariciando su pelo.

Agotada, Katniss observó su sonrisa de triunfo mientras desenganchaba el pañuelo de seda con que había atado sus manos para someterla a sus caprichos y lo pasaba por uno de sus pezones.

—Ahora puedes tocarme —dijo en voz baja.

Y Katniss deseó tener fuerzas para borrar esa sonrisa de una bofetada. Desgraciadamente, estaba sufriendo tal sobrecarga sensual que no podía pensar en nada más que en su deseo por él.

De modo que agarró su impresionante miembro con un gemido de femenina admiración.

Con un gruñido de aprobación, él la tomó por las caderas para colocarla donde quería y la penetró con fuerza. Para Katniss era tan increíble tenerlo dentro otra vez que dejó escapar un sollozo de alivio.

Envolviendo las piernas en su cintura, movió las caderas instintivamente mientras él murmuraba algo sobre su boca antes de empezar a moverse con un ritmo pagano, primitivo, fuera de control.

Katniss le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y Peeta clavaba los dedos en sus muslos, besándola con fuerza, conectándolos de todas las formas posibles hasta que la inevitable explosión la envolvió de nuevo, dejando el tiempo suspendido.

Como a lo lejos, lo oyó gemir roncamente y supo que su orgasmo había apresurado el de Peeta. Sintió la fuerza líquida de su escape, sintió que empujaba con más fuerza durante unos segundos, sintió el vello masculino rozando sus delicados pechos mientras él se quedaba sin aliento...

Unos segundos después abrió los ojos y vio un hombro masculino cubierto de sudor, sintió el peso de su cuerpo.

Y entonces Peeta se dio la vuelta, llevándola con él.

—Ha sido asombroso —murmuró—. Eres tan salvaje en mi cama... Y no intentes fingir que no te ha gustado. Estás loca por mí y tengo heridas de guerra en la espalda que lo demuestran.

Ese recordatorio de su desinhibición la horrorizó y se apartó a toda prisa, percatándose de que, de nuevo, Peeta era quien controlaba la situación. Y, a juzgar por su sonrisa satisfecha, lo sabía.

Para no abrazarlo, Katniss saltó de la cama.

—Bueno, he pensado que cinco millones de dólares exigían una representación especial —replicó, fingiendo indiferencia, mientras se dirigía al baño.

Pero cuando cerró la puerta, enterró la cara entre las manos. Recordaba sus palabras mientras la desataba: «Ahora puedes tocarme».

Siempre era él quien daba las órdenes y ella, como siempre, era incapaz de decir que no. De hecho, lo único que le importaba cuando estaba en su cama era darle placer. Peeta había orquestado cada segundo de esa seducción sin permitirle a ella ese privilegio. Y, aunque claramente había disfrutado del encuentro, en ningún momento se había mostrado consumido de deseo. Al contrario que ella.

La verdad era que en el dormitorio Peeta Mellark siempre daba las órdenes. Y su habilidad en ese departamento era tal que podía convertirla en un amasijo tembloroso en apenas unos segundos.

Y se odiaba a sí misma por no poder resistirlo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

En los últimos cinco años había criado a un niño, había levantado un negocio propio... Se consideraba una mujer independiente e inteligente. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

Pero en la cama de Peeta Mellark esa mujer desaparecía y, en su lugar, estaba la chica desesperada de amor que había sido a los dieciocho años.

Dos semanas, se recordó a sí misma mientras se echaba agua fría en la cara. Sólo tenía que aguantar dos semanas y luego podría volver a su casa, con su hijo.

Y entonces podría dejar a Peeta Mellark atrás, en el pasado para siempre, donde debía estar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Tumbada frente a la piscina dos semanas después, Katniss decidió que había sufrido un absoluto cambio de personalidad. En lugar de ser una mujer independiente, ahora se sentía como una esclava sexual, dispuesta a obedecer las órdenes de su amo.

Peeta sólo tenía que mirarla y ella caía en sus brazos con un entusiasmo tan predecible como humillante.

A pesar de la sensual adicción, secretamente se sentía avergonzada de sí misma. Y no sabía qué era peor: saber que había vuelto a ser la niña de dieciocho años que hacía todo lo que Peeta quería o que estuviese disfrutando tanto.

Si no fuera porque echaba mucho de menos a Río, habría sido completamente

feliz.

Aunque Peeta le había asegurado que el dinero había sido transferido a la cuenta y, según Finnick, todo estaba bien, no podía dejar de preocuparse.

Daba igual que llamara a su hijo todos los días una o dos veces cuando Peeta estaba haciendo algo. Daba igual que Río pareciese contento.

Lo echaba de menos.

Desesperadamente.

Y quería volver a casa.

Pero tenía que dar por terminado su acuerdo con Peeta quien, por el momento, había hecho una buena inversión. Porque apenas salían de la cama.

Quizá era la isla, se decía. Era imposible dejar de recordar cómo había sido entonces. Nada más llegar allí volvió a ser la Katniss de los dieciocho años...

—Estás soñando otra vez —Peeta salió de la piscina de un salto y se apartó el pelo de la cara—. Pero no hay necesidad de soñar cuando se tiene el objeto soñado a mano. Si quieres volver al dormitorio, _meu amorzinho, _sólo tienes que decirlo.

La arrogante suposición de que estaba pensando en él debería haber hecho que quisiera abofetearlo, pero Katniss no dijo nada porque era verdad. Soñaba con él.

Y eso era lo más terrible de todo, pensó, mientras alargaba la mano para tomar su copa. Aparte de su hijo, no había nadie en el mundo con quien quisiera estar además de Peeta y se odiaba a sí misma por ello. Sería diferente si la relación fuera de igual a igual, pero no era así.

Siempre era él quien ejercía el control. Él decidía cuándo comían, cuándo dormían, cuándo hacían el amor. Incluso cómo hacían el amor. Cualquier intento por su parte de tomar una decisión era descartado.

—Llevas aquí casi una hora —dijo él entonces acercándose con una toalla al cuello, el agua cayendo por su espectacular torso—. Vuelve dentro antes de que te quemes.

Ella abrió la boca para decir que haría lo que le diese la gana, pero entonces pensó que así podría llamar a Río.

Podría llamarlo delante de Peeta, pero como él no había mencionado el asunto desde que llegaron a la isla, le pareció más sensato no hablar del tema.

Pero, de repente, echaba tanto de menos a su hijo que el dolor era casi físico.

Tenía que oír su voz.

—Tienes razón, no quiero quemarme. Voy a tumbarme un rato. La verdad es que estoy cansada.

Era cierto. Al contrario que Peeta, que parecía poseer una energía sobrenatural, para ella era imposible soportar las noches en vela sin echar una cabezadita de vez en cuando.

Una vez en el dormitorio sacó el móvil del bolso y, mirando por encima del hombro, marcó el número de su casa.

—¿Río?

—Hola, mamá. ¡Tienes que complalme un pez!

Katniss sonrió. Sonaba tan normal. Y tan parecido a su padre. Siempre dando órdenes.

—¿Eh? ¿Un pez?

—Uno como el que me han dado en el colegio. Es más bonito...

Katniss sonrió. Para su hijo, todo era bonito.

Hablaron durante unos minutos y cuando colgó lo hizo con desgana, sintiendo que se le partía el corazón.

Pero cuando estaba guardando el móvil en el bolso, vio la carta y recordó la razón por la que estaba haciendo aquello. Por su hijo.

Entonces vio algo que brillaba en el fondo del bolso y... Katniss soltó una carcajada. Eran unas esposas. Río se había disfrazado de policía para la obra del colegio y debía haberlas metido en el bolso después de la fiesta. No sabía cómo no las habían detectado en el aeropuerto.

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea...

¿Se atrevería?

Antes de perder el valor, las ató al cabecero de la cama y las tapó con la almohada.

—He decidido que también yo necesito descansar un rato —oyó la voz de Peeta.

—Tú nunca estás cansado. Además, nos hemos levantado hace una hora.

—Una hora es mucho tiempo. Especialmente, cuando te pones ese biquini.

—Tú elegiste este biquini. Yo no traje ropa, ¿recuerdas?

—Y por el momento, _minha docura, _no la has necesitado.

—Eres insaciable —le espetó Katniss.

—Soy insaciable contigo —murmuró él, arrugando el ceño.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara?

—Por nada —contestó Peeta, empujándola hacia la cama—. No me canso de ti — dijo entonces, quitándole el biquini.

Pero, por una vez, Katniss había decidido ejercer el control. Estaba decidida a torturarlo como la torturaba él cada noche.

Era su turno.

Sabiendo que tendría que actuar con rapidez, tomó sus manos y las levantó por encima de su cabeza para ponerle las esposas.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

Katniss contuvo el aliento al ver cómo tiraba para intentar liberarse. ¿Aguantarían las esposas?

—Lo que tú me haces a mí —contestó, inclinándose para pasar la lengua por la comisura de sus labios—. Ahora eres todo mío.

Observó la sorpresa en su rostro y, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo el placer de ver a Peeta Mellark incapaz de controlar una situación. El pobre hacía un esfuerzo para controlar el deseo y pensar con claridad porque no estaba acostumbrado a que lo dominasen.

¿Cuántas veces había intentado ella hacer eso, sin conseguirlo?

—Ninguna mujer te ha hecho esto, ¿verdad? —murmuró, colocándose sobre él. Pero cuando sintió la erección masculina rozando su abdomen se apartó. No estaba dispuesta a tocarlo todavía—. Estás a punto de descubrir lo que es estar a merced de otra persona.

_—Meu Deus, _Katniss. Suéltame ahora mismo.

Ella pasó un dedo por su torso, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No estás en posición de dar órdenes, así que será mejor que te relajes. Quién sabe, puede que te guste que alguien te mande por una vez.

—Katniss... exijo que me sueltes.

—Órdenes, demandas, exigencias... no quiero oír nada de eso. Pero cuando haya terminado contigo estarás suplicándome. Como tú me haces suplicar a mí.

—Eso es diferente...

—¿Cómo que es diferente? —sonrió ella, inclinando la cabeza para besar sus hombros—. ¿Porque tú eres un hombre y yo soy una mujer? ¿No dijiste que creías en la igualdad de oportunidades? Vamos a ver si decías la verdad.

Por primera vez, tenía la oportunidad de admirar su cuerpo como él había insistido en admirar el suyo. Podía tomarse su tiempo y pensaba hacerlo.

Deslizando la mano hacia abajo, Katniss le quitó el bañador de un tirón, dejándolo expuesto a su mirada.

Estaba duro y totalmente dispuesto para la sensual exploración que tenía en mente.

—Suéltame ahora mismo. Esto no tiene gracia...

—No debe tenerla —lo interrumpió ella. Era magnífico, pensó. Pero iba a hacerlo esperar.

—¡Suéltame, Katniss! —exclamó Peeta, tirando de las esposas.

—De eso nada. Por una vez, te tengo exactamente donde quiero y vas a quedarte así hasta que yo lo diga.

—No puedes hacerme esto...

—Sí puedo. Es hora de que aprendas que no puedes controlarlo todo. Voy a enseñarte lo que es la tortura del placer.

Él soltó una palabrota en su idioma y tiró de las esposas de nuevo, pero estaban firmemente enganchadas al cabecero de la cama y Katniss empezó a besarlo por todas partes, despacio, tomándose su tiempo. Por todas partes, excepto en su palpitante masculinidad.

Una vez lo rozó con los dedos sin querer y lo oyó contener el aliento mientras, por instinto, levantaba las caderas hacia ella. Pero Katniss se apartó, usando la lengua para excitar sus diminutos pezones.

Peeta dijo algo en portugués y ella levantó la cabeza.

—Si esperas que te entienda, vas a tener que hablar en mi idioma, querido. ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero que me toques —confesó él—. Tócame.

—Aún no. No estoy preparada y tú tampoco.

—Katniss, por favor...

—Cuando esté lista, te tocaré. Tú sólo tienes que quedarte ahí tumbado...

—¡Esto no es ninguna broma!

—Claro que no. Yo no bromeo con el sexo. Relájate, Peet. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero esta vez soy yo quien da las órdenes. Voy a hacer que me supliques —murmuró, pasando la lengua por su cuello—. Voy a hacer que te desesperes de tal forma que no recuerdes ni tu nombre.

Entonces deslizó una mano por su torso, dejándola a unos milímetros de su miembro.

—Te haré pagar por esto.

—Eres tú quien está pagando, Peet.

Pero la verdad era que también ella estaba pagando un precio. Sentía un deseo abrasador, nuevo, una sensación de poder que no había experimentado nunca. Supuestamente, era ella quien estaba seduciéndolo, pero tener aquel perfecto cuerpo masculino a su merced era una tentación difícil de resistir.

Siguió chupándolo, besándolo, explorándolo por todas partes excepto en ese sitio que palpitaba hacia ella.

—Katniss ...

—Aún no. No me has suplicado.

_—Meu Deus... _—murmuró Peeta, cerrando los ojos.

Ella miró hacia abajo. Estaba rígido, duro como una piedra. Más excitante que nunca. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido hacer aquello antes?

Por primera vez, se sentía fuerte y poderosa.

Por primera vez, se sentía como una igual.

Por primera vez, podía atormentarlo como él la atormentaba.

Y esperó hasta que todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos, hasta que no pudo esperar más.

—Katniss... te estoy suplicando...

Y entonces lo tocó.

Con la boca. Sus roncos gemidos de placer excitándola, animándola a seguir. Lo exploró con los dedos, con la lengua, hasta que no pudo controlar su propio deseo.

Sólo entonces se colocó sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos mientras dejaba que sólo la punta de su miembro la tocase. Peeta levantó las caderas, intentando penetrarla, pero Katniss no le dejó.

—Sigo controlando, Peet.

Y lo hizo esperar hasta que vio que su frente se había cubierto de sudor, hasta que ella misma no podía esperar más, hasta que lo deseaba de tal forma que no podía controlarse.

Y entonces, finalmente, lo tomó. Dentro de ella, para sentir la palpitante erección, hasta que olvidó que eran hombre y mujer y se convirtieron en uno solo.

Y cuando llegó la inevitable explosión fue tan intensa que, por un momento, tuvo miedo de lo que había liberado. Era una bestia que no podía domesticarse. Una bestia que los arrebató a los dos. Una bestia que tenía que correr libre hasta que se quemara.

Y se quemó por fin. Con una riada de gemidos, gruñidos, sollozos y gritos de placer.

Intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones, se tumbó de lado, un brazo sobre su torso, sus piernas sobre las de él.

—¿Peet? Pero él no respondió y Katniss decidió quitarle las esposas. De inmediato, Peeta la tomó entre sus brazos.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

—¿Estás enfadado?

—¿Enfadado? ¿Cómo iba a enfadarme por sentir el placer más intenso de mi vida? Además, no tengo fuerzas para enfadarme. No tengo fuerzas para nada.

Katniss sonrió.

—Ha estado bien, ¿eh?

—Ha sido increíble. ¿De dónde has sacado esas esposas?

Ella se puso tensa. Ésa era una pregunta que no había esperado y no quería estropear el momento hablando de Río.

—Alguien que conozco me las dio... de broma.

Entonces Peeta la abrazó y Katniss se quedó sorprendida. Peeta Mellark toleraba algún abrazo después del sexo, pero nunca había sido él quien iniciara el contacto.

Él quería sexo, no quería ninguna relación emocional.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. Y no puedo creer que yo te haya dejado.

—No me has dejado, perdona. Lo que pasa es que no tenías alternativa. Por primera vez en tu vida, estabas sometido.

Él rió entonces.

—Tenías razón. Ahora eres una mujer diferente desde luego. Hace cinco años no te habrías atrevido a hacer eso. De hecho, te sorprendía todo lo que yo te hacía.

—Porque era una cría y tú eras mi primer amante. Nunca había hecho esas cosas y tú eras tan autoritario, tan exigente...

—A la fuerza. Tenías tantas inhibiciones que no querías dejarte llevar. Sólo lograste relajarte cuando te convenciste a ti misma de que era yo quien estaba seduciéndote. Todo era culpa mía, ¿verdad, _meu amorzinho?_

—Pero yo era virgen...

—Lo sé. Y ser el único hombre que se había acostado contigo me excitaba como no te puedes imaginar. Y ahora, a dormir. Tienes que dormir un rato para recuperar fuerzas.

Después de dar la orden, Peeta cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Y era tan agradable que Katniss no se atrevió a moverse. Estar entre sus brazos la hacía sentir segura, a salvo.

Lo cual era ridículo, pensó, porque no había nada seguro en una relación basada exclusivamente en el sexo...

Eso la hizo pensar. Y poco a poco, cuando empezó a entender su relación con Peeta por primera vez, la sensación de felicidad desapareció.

Para ella era mucho más que sexo y siempre lo había sido. Había querido pensar que lo que sintió por Peeta no era más que un enamoramiento adolescente. ¿Quién no se habría sentido fascinada por un hombre como Peeta Mellark? Pero la verdad era que había amado a Peeta desde el día que lo conoció y el tiempo no había conseguido matar ese sentimiento. Lo que sintió cuando era una cría era lo mismo que sentía ahora que era una mujer. El amor era la razón por la que estando con Peeta era tan vulnerable. El amor era la razón por la que no había vuelto a mirar a otro hombre en todos esos años.

Daba igual que fuera un hombre frío, sin sentimientos. Daba igual que él no la amase. Lo amaba de todas formas.

Katniss cerró los ojos. No quería pensar, no quería darle más vueltas a sus sentimientos. Pronto todo terminaría porque las dos semanas estaban a punto de expirar.

Peeta despertó varias horas después, cuando ya había anochecido.

Estaba solo en la cama y experimentó algo que no reconoció inmediatamente. Decepción, decidió, rechazando la oportunidad de examinar sus sentimientos en profundidad.

El sexo más explosivo de su vida lo había dejado descansado y dispuesto a apreciar a la mujer que había sido parte de esa experiencia.

¿Era sorprendente que se sintiera decepcionado al no encontrarla entre sus brazos?

Peeta se levantó de la cama y, mirando las esposas con una sonrisa en los labios, se puso unos pantalones.

La encontró en la piscina, pálida, con el móvil en la mano. —¿Ocurre algo? Katniss se volvió, asustada, y guardó el móvil en el bolso a toda prisa.

—No, nada.

—¿Con quién estabas hablando?

—Con un amigo. ¿Un amigo?

Peeta sintió una punzada de celos. ¿Había estado hablando con otro hombre después de lo que había habido entre ellos? ¿Saldría con alguien? ¿Habría atado a otro hombre a su cama?

Se dio cuenta entonces de que no sabía nada sobre aquella mujer y, de repente, sintió el deseo de saberlo todo.

—Esta noche vamos a cenar en la terraza. Y vamos a hablar.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida. Pero parecía preocupada, con la cara larga, como si estuviera dándole vueltas a algo...

No sabía qué podía ser. Desde luego, no podía sentirse insatisfecha porque él se había encargado de que no fuera así. De modo que el problema tenía que ser otro... Y conociendo a las mujeres, Peeta intuía lo que podía ser.

Quizá habían pasado demasiado tiempo en la cama, pensó. A las mujeres les gustaba hablar y en aquellas dos semanas apenas habían mantenido una conversación completa. Debía ser eso. Y, sin saber por qué, sentía el deseo de darle todo lo que quisiera. Quería hacerla feliz.

Y si para eso tenían que hablar, estaba dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio.

Convencido de haber encontrado la solución al problema, Peeta señaló la habitación con el gesto satisfecho de un hombre que cree tener todas las respuestas.

—Hay ropa en el armario. Elige lo que quieras y reúnete conmigo en la terraza. Ella lo miró como si no entendiera, como si estuviese hablando en otro idioma. —¿Para qué voy a vestirme si vas a desnudarme en cinco minutos? —Esta noche estoy interesado en charlar contigo. Pienso descubrirlo todo sobre ti.

—¿Y tú, Peet? ¿Tú también vas a hablar? A lo mejor yo también quiero descubrirlo todo sobre ti.

Él arrugó el ceño, pero se recuperó enseguida. Si quería que hablase, hablaría. Cierto, no era su pasatiempo favorito, pero lidiaba con inquisitivos periodistas todos los días y estaba acostumbrado a hablar sobre muchos temas. Seguro de que podía mantener una conversación con una mujer atractiva si había incentivos suficientes.

—Estoy dispuesto a contarte todo lo que quieras saber. Ve a cambiarte, le diré al servicio que vamos a cenar en la terraza.

Katniss se levantó con la gracia de una bailarina y Peeta tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar el impulso de portarse como un cavernícola y llevarla a la cama de inmediato.

Recordando su desolada expresión de antes, se recordó a sí mismo que una pequeña inversión podía dar sorprendentes resultados y ése podía ser el caso con Katniss Everdeen.

Estaba seguro de que conteniéndose un poco conseguiría extraordinarios dividendos en el dormitorio.

Y para que la inversión fuera completa necesitaba unas flores, una buena botella de vino y una cena deliciosa. Así Katniss volvería a sonreír.

Muy fácil, pensó, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para hablar con el chef y el ama de llaves. Manejar a las mujeres no era muy diferente de manejar un negocio. Sólo era cuestión de identificar sus debilidades y luego entrar a matar.

Antes de que terminasen de cenar, Katniss habría vuelto a sonreír. Y él podría satisfacer al cavernícola que llevaba dentro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

—¿Por qué dejaste tu trabajo de modelo?

Estaban cenando en la terraza. El sol poniéndose en el horizonte, las velas alrededor de la piscina, el olor de las flores exóticas... no podía ser más romántico. Era un escenario de seducción, pero Peeta ya la había seducido. Más veces de las que ella podía recordar.

Entonces, ¿por qué había flores en la mesa?

¿Por qué el mantel de hilo y las copas del más fino cristal?

¿Y por qué se había puesto unos pantalones y una camisa de seda cuando había estado en bañador durante dos semanas?

Si no fuera Peeta Mellark el que estaba sentado frente a ella, habría pensado que se estaba poniendo romántico.

Pero Peeta no buscaba romanticismo. Peeta buscaba sexo. Buscaba dominar y ordenar.

Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

¿Y por qué, de repente, quería saberlo todo sobre ella?

Desde que llegaron a la terraza se había mostrado solícito y le había hecho tantas preguntas sobre su vida que Katniss se sintió como una candidata en una entrevista de trabajo. Especialmente porque no podía relajarse. Tenía miedo de revelar demasiado.

De modo que se concentró en la cena, preguntándose qué habría despertado ese repentino interés por mantener una conversación. ¿Habría adivinado que escondía algo? ¿La habría oído hablando por teléfono?

—En realidad, dejaron de llamarme... cuando empecé a faltar a mis sesiones de fotos porque estaba contigo en la cama. En la agencia se enfadaron mucho y decidieron que no volviera a trabajar más.

—Dame el nombre de esa agencia —dijo Peeta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer, cerrarla? —bromeó Katniss.

—Es posible.

—No hace falta. En realidad, no me gustaba demasiado ser modelo. No me gustaban las fiestas, las drogas...

—Sé que eras muy ingenua cuando te conocí. ¿Por qué si no estarías paseando por una playa de Río de Janeiro sola, de noche? Cuando te vi no podía creerlo. Con el pelo al viento parecías una virgen dispuesta al sacrificio.

—Las otras chicas me convencieron para que fuese a una fiesta, pero yo quería volver al hotel y no encontraba ningún taxi.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que yo no tenía que pelearme con nadie —sonrió él.

—Sí, la verdad es que fue impresionante —murmuró Katniss, preguntándose si fue en aquel momento, al ver a Peeta enfrentándose con seis matones, cuando se enamoró de él.

Pero incluso con un esmoquin, Peeta Mellark parecía un hombre capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Y no sería sincera si no admitiese que aquella demostración de valor y fuerza física no había sido uno de los elementos que la atrajeron de él. Hasta ese momento, nadie la había defendido.

Aunque cuando vio a Peeta peleando con aquellos matones, se preguntó si no sería más peligroso que ellos.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

—No te entiendo.

—La noche que me rescataste en aquella playa te peleaste con seis hombres. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

—Soy un hombre. Pelear es algo instintivo.

—No lo creo —contestó Katniss—. Eran seis hombres y tú luchaste contra ellos como... no sé, como si fuera algo que estuvieras acostumbrado a hacer.

Peeta apartó la mirada.

—Esas cosas se aprenden en la calle. Yo aprendí mucho y pronto.

—¿Por qué? No todo el mundo necesita aprender a defenderse. Yo no lo hice.

—Claro, porque tú te criaste en un pueblecito inglés donde todo el mundo conocía a sus vecinos —sonrió Peeta.

Quizá era eso lo que la fascinaba, que fuera un hombre lleno de contradicciones. Por un lado, un multimillonario que se movía en los círculos sociales más sofisticados, por otro un hombre primitivo salvaje.

Una de las razones por las que era tan irresistible para las mujeres.

—Supongo que tú no te criaste en un barrio de clase media. ¿Naciste en Río de Janeiro?

—Sí. Soy carioca de los pies a la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo llegaste a ser multimillonario?

—Con motivación y trabajo duro. Si uno quiere algo de verdad, puede conseguirlo. Es cuestión de planear cada movimiento cuidadosamente y no dejar que nada se ponga en tu camino.

—Que uno quiera algo no significa que pueda tomarlo así, sin más. —¿Por qué no? —Porque hay que tener en consideración a los demás.

—Yo no pienso así. Yo creo que confiar en la gente es de tontos. Uno debe decidir lo que quiere en la vida e ir por ello. Y cuando lo tienes no puedes dejar que te lo arrebaten.

Lo decía con tal pasión que Katniss contuvo el aliento. Quien hablaba era el verdadero Peeta, ése que jamás se mostraba ante los demás.

—¿Es eso lo que pasó? ¿Alguien te arrebató algo?

Peeta se echo hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué las mujeres siempre están buscando el lado dramático de las cosas? El carácter de la gente se forma dependiendo de lo que haya ocurrido en su vida. Yo no soy diferente.

—Pero tú alejas a todo el mundo, no dejas que nadie se acerque a ti.

—Soy un hombre, _meu amorzinho, _y como a casi todos los hombres, me gusta cazar solo. Y no me gusta que otro hombre cace en mi territorio —sonrió Peeta—. El amigo del que hablabas antes...

—¿Sí?

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo saliendo con él?

—No salimos juntos.

—Ah, ya me imaginaba. Si salieras con él no habrías pasado dos semanas en la cama de otro hombre. ¿O es que no lo sabe?

—Sólo es un amigo.

—¿Un buen amigo?

—El mejor —contestó Katniss—. Ha estado a mi lado siempre.

—Supongo que habrá hecho algo más que estar a tu lado —dijo él entonces, irónico.

—No todo el mundo es como tú, Peet. Algunas personas tienen relaciones normales —exclamó Katniss, levantándose—. Y las relaciones son algo más que sexo. Pero tú eres un tarado emocional, de modo que no puedes entenderlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Peeta se levantó también, su metro noventa empequeñeciéndola—. Yo no soy un tarado emocional.

—Entonces háblame de ti mismo. Cuéntame algo. Cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cambiaría algo entre nosotros si te digo que nací en un barrio de _favelas, _que éramos tan pobres que la comida era un lujo? ¿Cambiaría algo entre nosotros si te digo que mis padres trabajaban como animales? ¿Cambiaría algo saber que consiguieron salir de los suburbios de Río, pero luego lo perdieron todo y tuvieron que volver al mismo sitio?

—No sé si cambiaría algo, pero la gente cuenta sus cosas...

—Y ahora que sabes de dónde vengo, ahora que sabes que tengo emociones como todo el mundo, ¿nuestra relación ha mejorado?

—Es la primera vez que me cuentas algo de ti mismo.

—Pues saborea el momento porque hablar del pasado no es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

—Pensé que esta noche íbamos a hablar, a conocernos mejor.

—Tú me conoces mejor que mucha gente. Dejémoslo así —murmuró él entonces, tomándola en brazos—. Ya hemos hablado demasiado.

Habían hecho algún progreso, pensó Katniss, mientras Peeta se quitaba la camisa y la tiraba al suelo. Un progreso pequeño, pero un progreso al fin y al cabo.

Se habían vestido, habían compartido una cena a la luz de las velas. Habían hablado...

Ése fue su último pensamiento coherente porque Peeta empezó a desnudarla con despiadada precisión.

Katniss esperó que fuera lo de siempre, pero aquella vez fue diferente. Más suave, más... ¿cariñoso? No quería volver a engañarse a sí misma. No quería pensar, como había pensado siete años antes, que Peeta Mellark podía amarla.

Pero era diferente.

En lugar de dominar o ser dominado compartieron caricias y, cuando por fin volvieron en sí después de un orgasmo, él la apretó contra su pecho.

Mientras los deliciosos espasmos terminaban, Peeta, exhausto, siguió abrazándola como si temiera que fuera a escaparse.

Lo cual era ridículo, se dijo a sí misma, porque los dos sabían que se iría y los dos sabían que a él le daría igual.

Las dos semanas estaban a punto de terminar.

Pero estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir pensando y en lugar de hacerse preguntas se quedó dormida entre sus brazos.

El día antes de volver a casa, Katniss despertó tarde y encontró la cama vacía.

Pero enseguida vio que las puertas de la terraza estaban abiertas y oyó el familiar sonido de sus brazadas en la piscina.

Evidentemente, había decidido levantarse temprano para hacer ejercicio. Aunque quizá no era tan temprano, pensó, mirando su reloj...

Una hora perfecta para llamar a Londres, se dijo, sacando el móvil del bolso. Katniss habló un momento con Finnick y luego le pidió que llamara a su hijo.

Estaba deseando verlo.

—¿Vas a volvel a casa plonto, mamá? —de repente parecía más pequeño—. Te echo de menos.

—Llegaré mañana. Y yo también te echo de menos, mi amor.

Entonces oyó un ruido a su espalda y, cuando se volvió, vio a Peeta en la puerta, con una toalla envuelta en la cintura. Parecía furioso.

—Tengo que colgar. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió Katniss. Peeta dio un paso hacia ella.

—Veo que tu amigo te echa de menos. Pues la próxima vez dile a _ese amigo _que está cazando en mi territorio.

Ella no entendía por qué estaba tan enfadado.

—Tengo que volver a Londres. Nuestras dos semanas terminan mañana, ¿no te acuerdas? —él la miró como si no entendiera—. Eran dos semanas, Peet —repitió Katniss .

Parecía celoso... pero no podía ser. ¿Cómo iba a estar celoso? —Yo no dije que fueran dos semanas, eso lo dijiste tú.

—Pero...

—Estás deseando volver, ¿no?

—¿Por qué te portas así? No te entiendo. Tú y yo no tenemos una relación.

—Sí tenemos una relación. ¿Qué crees que han sido estas dos semanas?

—Sexo —contestó ella.

—No ha sido sólo eso. Anoche hablamos...

—Yo hablé. Tú me interrogaste.

—Te hablé de mi pasado.

—No, me contaste algo sobre tu pasado y luego te negaste a seguir hablando. Un prisionero bajo tortura revelaría más que tú.

—No estoy acostumbrado a hablar de mí mismo —contestó él—. Pero si eso es lo que quieres, cenaremos en la terraza esta noche y hablaremos un poco más.

Katniss lo miró, perpleja. —Tengo que volver a casa, Peet.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo un hijo de cuatro años. Un niño al que echo de menos con todo mi corazón. No hemos hablado de eso durante estas dos semanas, pero que no lo hayamos hecho no cambia la realidad. Mi vida está en Londres, con mi hijo. Y vuelvo mañana.

Peeta apretó los dientes.

—Tienes un amante en Londres.

—¿Por qué te portas como si estuvieras celoso? Los dos sabíamos que serían sólo dos semanas.

—No estoy celoso —replicó él—. Pero no me gusta compartir. Ya te lo he dicho.

Katniss cerró los ojos, pensando que aunque leyera todos los libros que se habían publicado sobre el asunto, nunca entendería a los hombres.

—Mi vuelo sale mañana por la tarde.

—Cancélalo o lo cancelaré yo por ti.

Había vuelto a hacerlo. Se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma. Y ahora tendría que encontrar la forma de recuperarse.

Había clínicas para curar la adicción a las drogas o al alcohol. Pero lo que ella necesitaba era una clínica que la curase de su adicción a Peeta Mellark. De no ser así, pasaría el resto de su vida deseando a un hombre al que no podía tener.

¿Celoso?

Peeta cruzaba la piscina de un lado a otro intentando librarse de aquellos incómodos pensamientos. Qué tontería. Él no estaba celoso.

Pero si era sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que no sabía qué le pasaba. Nunca había deseado conservar a una mujer a su lado como deseaba conservar a Katniss .

Aunque no era una sorpresa, claro. Ella era increíble en la cama. ¿Qué hombre normal no querría retenerla a su lado? No tenía nada que ver con los celos y sí con el sentido común.

De modo que tendría que convencerla para que se quedase más tiempo, así de sencillo.

Que ella quisiera volver a Londres al día siguiente no le preocupaba en absoluto. Sencillamente, la convencería para que se quedase. No podía ser tan difícil para un hombre que negociaba con millones de dólares antes del desayuno. Trataba con duros hombres de negocios todos los días y una mujer como Katniss sería pan comido... aunque tuviera el pelo castaño, mucho carácter y lo que podría llamarse un «desorden conversacional».

Les quedaba más de una noche.

Y empezaría por demostrarle que podía hablar como cualquier hombre cuando era necesario. Y luego la llevaría a la cama.

Cuando salió de la piscina, estaba convencido de que sería ella misma quien llamase para cancelar el vuelo.

A la mañana siguiente, Katniss comprobó que llevaba el billete y el pasaporte en el bolso. Había una maleta sobre la cama. La había encontrado en el armario y como, evidentemente, era para ella, igual que la ropa, decidió que podía llevarse sus vestidos favoritos. Además, seguramente ninguna de las novias de Peeta se pondría un vestido más de dos veces, pensó, burlona.

La noche anterior habían cenado en la terraza y Peeta había hecho un esfuerzo que casi podría considerarse heroico para hablar de sí mismo. De hecho, no había dejado de hablar y si no la hubiera emocionado casi se habría reído. Para él era horriblemente difícil discutir algo remotamente personal, pero al menos lo había intentado, compartiendo con ella cosas de su infancia y datos de su empresa.

La cuestión era por qué estaba intentándolo. Pero Katniss sabía la respuesta. Quería que se quedase porque deseaba seguir acostándose con ella y pensaba que la forma de convencerla era abriéndose un poco.

Pero, por supuesto, ella no había cambiado de opinión. Necesitaba volver a Londres para ver la carita de su hijo.

En ese momento Peeta salió de la ducha, recién afeitado y con el pelo mojado. Aunque apenas habían dormido, parecía completamente descansado... y más atractivo que ningún otro hombre.

Katniss lo miró, sabiendo que sería la última vez.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo la maleta?

—Porque vuelvo a casa. Supongo que tu piloto me llevará al aeropuerto.

—Supones mal —contestó él—. No te vas a casa. Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

—¿Qué acuerdo?

—¿No hemos estado toda la noche haciendo el amor?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Y no ha sido la experiencia más alucinante de tu vida?

—Sí, claro que sí. Pero tengo que irme.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo una casa en Londres. Y un hijo.

—Tu casa está aquí, conmigo. Katniss lo miró, asombrada.

—¿Quieres que viva contigo?

—Por supuesto. El sexo entre nosotros es increíble. Tendría que estar loco para dejarte ir. Así que te quedas. Como mi amante. Hasta que decidamos que nos hemos cansado el uno del otro.

La esperanza de Katniss se desintegró, destrozada por su total falta de sensibilidad.

—¿Tu amante? —repitió—. ¿Estamos en la Edad Media?

—Amante, novia... Elige el nombre que quieras.

—¿Qué tal idiota? —replicó ella—. Porque eso es lo que sería si me quedase con un hombre como tú.

¿Cómo podía haber pensado que a Peeta le importaba? ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo tan ingenua?

Peeta Mellark no era capaz de sentir nada por nadie.

—Me parece que no me entiendes. Estoy diciendo que vengas a vivir conmigo de forma permanente... o hasta que nos cansemos el uno del otro.

—Te había entendido perfectamente. Sexo hasta que te aburras —suspiró Katniss—. Muy conveniente para ti, precario para mí. Así que no, gracias.

—¿No, gracias? ¿Te das cuenta de que yo no le he hecho esa oferta a ninguna mujer en toda mi vida? Tendré que ir a la oficina, por supuesto, pero te aseguro que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos A partir de ahora, tendré motivos para dejar de trabajar antes de la hora normal.

Ella lo miró, perpleja.

—No entiendes nada, ¿verdad? No es un ningún halago que un hombre te quiera sólo por el sexo.

—Si quieres fingir que el sexo no ha sido increíble, estás engañándote otra vez. Pensé que habíamos pasado esa página.

—No hay nada malo en el sexo, pero hay otras cosas igualmente importantes en la vida. Y de ésas tú no sabes nada.

—¿Qué otras cosas?

—Compartir tu vida con alguien, hacer las cosas juntos... pero tú de eso no tienes ni idea porque sigues viviendo en la Edad de Piedra. Para ti, el sitio de una mujer está en la cama, preferiblemente desnuda. ¿Verdad, Peet?

—Por favor...

—¿Te das cuenta de que nunca hemos salido a ningún sitio? Nunca. ¿Para qué me has comprado todos estos vestidos si no tenía que vestirme para ir a ninguna parte?

—Porque me gusta quitártelos y porque no puedo verte desnuda sin desear hacerte el amor —admitió él con su característica y cruda franqueza.

—¡Otra vez con el sexo! ¿Te das cuenta de que no hemos salido de la isla?

—No había razón para marcharse. Todo lo que necesitamos está aquí.

—Todo lo que _tú _necesitas está aquí. ¡Porque lo único que tú necesitas es una cama! O, en su defecto, un ascensor.

—Te estás poniendo nerviosa...

—¡Claro que me estoy poniendo nerviosa! Lo creas o no, me gusta sentir cosas. Sentir es lo que nos hace humanos. Deberías probarlo alguna vez, a lo mejor te gusta.

Peeta apretó los dientes.

—No puedo hablar contigo cuando te pones así.

—No puedes hablar conmigo esté como esté, Peet. Intentas hacerlo, pero te cuesta tanto, te resulta tan difícil que es patético. Me tratas como si fuera una periodista, dándome datos... cosas que suenan bien. Pero sigo sin saber quién eres en realidad.

—¿Has estado en mi cama durante dos semanas y no sabes quién soy? Katniss sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

No lo entendía y no lo entendería nunca. Y cuanto antes dejase de intentar hacerlo entender, mejor para los dos.

Eran tan diferentes que daba risa.

—Las dos semanas han terminado —le recordó, cerrando la maleta—. Tú no entiendes el significado de la palabra compromiso, pero yo sí. Esta tarde sale un vuelo para Londres y te agradecería que le pidieras a tu piloto que me lleve al aeropuerto. Me voy a casa con mi hijo... el hijo en el que tú sigues sin creer.

Peeta la miró, perplejo, su expresión la de un hombre intentando comprender lo incomprensible. Luego dijo algo en portugués y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Agotada, Katniss se dejó caer sobre la cama. Le pesaba el corazón pero...

¿Qué esperaba, que le suplicase? ¿Que, de repente, él cambiase de parecer y vivieran felices para siempre?

Si era así, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Las dos semanas habían terminado y Peeta no cambiaría nunca. Y tampoco ella. La verdad era que la atracción que sentía por aquel hombre era tan poderosa que la cegaba.

Peeta Mellark no era la clase de hombre con el que ella querría mantener una relación. Con él nunca compartiría nada más que la cama y eso no era suficiente. Nunca lo sería.

Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Su hijo estaba a salvo y era hora de seguir adelante con su vida.

Hora de volver a casa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y ni rastro de Peeta. Katniss miró su reloj, nerviosa, temiendo perder el vuelo. A media tarde estaba segura de que iba a perderlo. No había ni rastro del helicóptero y ni rastro de Peeta.

Lo único que podía hacer era ir nadando o poner el dedo para ver si algún barco la llevaba a Río, pensó, irónica.

Cansada y furiosa con Peeta por sabotear sus planes, estaba a punto de llamar por teléfono a una compañía de helicópteros-taxi cuando por fin oyó el ruido de las aspas.

No llegaría a tiempo, pero al menos estaría en el aeropuerto. Y seguramente habría algún otro vuelo para Londres esa noche.

Deseando dejar la isla lo antes posible, Katniss tomó la maleta y atravesó los jardines en dirección al helipuerto, preguntándose si Peeta iba a molestarse en decirle adiós.

El sol de la tarde era abrasador y, después de intercambiar unas palabras con el piloto, subió al helicóptero para protegerse del calor.

Un segundo después, Peeta se reunía con ella. Ya no llevaba pantalones de sport o bañador, sino un traje de chaqueta italiano que le quedaba a la perfección.

«Una relación sentimental está basada en algo más que el sexo», se recordó a sí misma, mirando en dirección contraria para romper el hechizo sensual de su presencia.

Él intercambió unas palabras con su guardaespaldas y se sentó a su lado. No pensaría ir con ella al aeropuerto... Katniss lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces?

—Explorar el significado de la palabra compromiso —la informó él—. Mostrarte que puedo ser flexible si hace falta. Tú no quieres quedarte aquí, así que iré contigo.

¿Peeta flexible?

Era tan flexible como una barra de hierro. Pero, por otro lado, estaba sentado a su lado en el helicóptero, de modo que...

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Vas a venir conmigo a Londres?

—Tengo negocios en todas partes y Londres no es una excepción. Y desde hace unas horas siento un deseo increíble de pasarme por esa oficina.

—Pues lamento decírtelo, pero hemos perdido el vuelo.

—El vuelo saldrá cuando yo diga. No vamos a perder el avión, no te preocupes.

—Sale a las... —Katniss miró su reloj— dentro de diez minutos. No creo que tú puedas hacer esperar a una línea comercial.

—Pero es que no vamos en un vuelo de una línea comercial, iremos en mi jet privado.

¿Su jet privado?

—¿Tienes tu propio avión?

—Por supuesto. Tengo oficinas por todo el mundo y a menudo tengo que acudir a reuniones de un día para otro. ¿Cómo crees que viajo, en una alfombra mágica?

—Pues mira, no lo había pensado. Pero creí que viajarías como todo el mundo.

—Yo no soy todo el mundo. Dos semanas desnuda en mi cama deberían haberte convencido de eso —sonrió Peeta.

Vividas, eróticas imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza y Katniss tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarle los brazos al cuello.

«Es una adicción», se recordó a sí misma. «Y nadie se cura de una adicción si sigue tomando la sustancia adictiva».

—Peet... acordamos que serían dos semanas y las dos semanas ya han pasado.

—Pero las dos siguientes semanas están a punto de empezar.

—¿Es que desconoces el significado de la palabra «no»? —repicó ella, exasperada.

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—No se me da bien el «no» ni el «quizá» —admitió, sin el menor recato—. Pero estoy trabajando en «compromiso» y «conversación», así que, ¿quién sabe?

Katniss no sabía si reír o llorar. Y, por mucho que supiera que la presencia de Peeta en Londres sería una complicación, le emocionaba saber que había cambiado sus planes por ella. Iba a Londres para estar a su lado.

Desesperada, intentó contener esa absurda emoción. No debía creer que Peeta estaba dispuesto a mantener una relación como haría un hombre normal porque él no era un hombre normal. Era Peeta Mellark y no cambiaría nunca.

En el aeropuerto, una azafata los acompañó hasta la zona VIP y a Katniss le costó mostrarse fría e indiferente cuando los recibieron en el avión como si fueran miembros de la realeza.

Una vez dentro, admiró el lujoso interior, asombrada.

—Es más grande que una casa. Y más cómodo.

—Viajo mucho, de modo que la comodidad es esencial. Hay un cuarto de baño, una sala de reuniones, un pequeño cine y un dormitorio enorme —sonrió Peeta. El brillo de sus ojos indicaba que pensaba usar el dormitorio esa misma noche, pero Katniss apartó la mirada.

—Veo que eres más rico de lo que yo pensaba.

—Pues sí, soy enorme, indecentemente rico —le aseguró él—. Por eso me pediste cinco millones de dólares para... tus gastos. Siéntate. Nos hemos perdido el almuerzo y estoy muerto de hambre.

Katniss se dejó caer sobre un sofá de piel color crema, preguntándose cómo sería tener tanto dinero. No tener que preocuparse nunca por el futuro.

Una azafata les sirvió la cena y luego, discretamente, se alejó hacia otra zona del avión.

—No sabía que tuvieras una oficina en Londres —murmuró Katniss, tomando un sorbo de champán.

—Tengo oficinas en la mayoría de las ciudades del mundo. Pero no sabía que estuvieras interesada en mis negocios.

—Porque nunca hablamos de ello —le recordó ella.

—¿Quieres que pasemos la noche hablando de inversiones?

—No particularmente. ¿Qué vas a hacer en Londres?

Él levantó una ceja, irónico.

—Si tienes que hacer esa pregunta es que no he dejado claro el objeto de mi visita.

—¿De verdad vas a Londres sólo para estar conmigo?

—Por lo visto, tú querías un cambio de escenario, así que...

—No puedo creer que hayas cambiado tus planes por mí.

No quería, pero una pequeña luz de esperanza se había encendido en su interior.

¿Cruzaría el océano sólo por la satisfacción de volver a acostarse con ella? ¿O había algo más en aquella relación?

—El sexo entre nosotros es asombroso, _meu amorzinho. _Y en las relaciones debe haber cierto compromiso. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí. Tú me has enseñado eso.

La esperanza desapareció.

—O sea que vas a cambiar de país para seguir acostándote conmigo.

—Si lo que quieres es discutir, te advierto que hay suficientes turbulencias fuera del avión como para crearlas dentro —suspiró él, estirando perezosamente las piernas—. Yo nunca he cambiado mis planes por una mujer, así que tómatelo como un halago.

Katniss se mordió los labios, aunque le habría gustado darle una charla sobre el verdadero compromiso. Pero no tenía sentido discutir. ¿Para qué? Él no cambiaría nunca y cuanto antes lo aceptase, mejor.

—Pues no creo que podamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Y un hijo al que atender. Un hijo en cuya existencia Peeta no creía siquiera.

—Ya me imagino.

—Al contrario que tú, yo no tengo servicio en casa. He estado fuera dos semanas, así que tengo muchísimo trabajo.

—En la suite del hotel hay personal de servicio y una oficina si la necesitas — sonrió él.

—No la necesito, trabajo en mi casa. Además, llevo fuera dos semanas, tengo gente a la que ver...

—Pero supongo que tendrás las noches libres.

Debería decirle que no. Debería decirle que su relación había terminado.

—Posiblemente —murmuró, dejando el tenedor sobre la mesa. Se le había cerrado el estómago—. Podemos cenar juntos.

Cuando Río estuviera en la cama.

¿Qué había de malo en eso?, se preguntó a sí misma. Estaba locamente enamorada de Peeta. ¿Qué podía perder por pasar unos días con él?

Aterrizaron en Londres a las ocho de la mañana, a tiempo para quedar atrapados en el típico atasco matutino. Y Peeta tuvo tiempo para preguntarse qué estaba haciendo allí.

Nunca en su vida había cambiado sus planes por una mujer y mucho menos la había seguido hasta el otro lado del mundo. El hecho de estar en Londres, una ciudad que no entraba en sus planes inmediatos, lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Y si necesitaba confirmación de que estaba actuando de una forma desconocida, sólo tenía que mirar el rostro de Katniss.

Era difícil decir quién de los dos estaba más sorprendido. Evidentemente, ella se preguntaba qué estaba pasando y era lógico. Peeta seguía diciéndose a sí mismo que era sólo una cuestión sexual y, desde luego, la noche que habían pasado en el avión era prueba de ello. El hecho de que nunca hubiera hecho aquello por otra mujer era algo en lo que prefería no pensar.

—No te he preguntado dónde vives.

—Compré un apartamento con tu dinero, ya te lo he dicho. Si me dejas en tu oficina tomaré el metro y nos veremos en tu hotel por la noche.

Peeta la miró, pensativo. ¿Iba a encontrarse con su amante?

—Muy bien.

Por la expresión satisfecha de Katniss, decidió que no estaba equivocado.

Le había asegurado que no había ningún otro hombre en su vida, pero las pruebas parecían demostrar lo contrario.

Había empezado a llover cuando llegaron a las oficinas de Inversiones Mellark, situadas en Canary Wharf junto a muchos otros bancos mercantiles.

—Mi chófer te llevará a casa —le informó, inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios—. Pediré la cena para las ocho.

Y después de eso, pensaba hacer que Katniss se olvidase de cualquier otro hombre. Nunca había encontrado competencia y estaba convencido de que no sería un problema en aquel caso.

Después de darle instrucciones al chófer, Peeta salió del coche, pensando en el jaleo que iba a armar entrando en una oficina que no estaba preparada para su llegada.

Rodeado de miembros de su equipo de seguridad, que habían ido en un coche detrás de él, entró en el edificio intentando pensar cómo iba a justificar su inesperada visita al asombrado equipo.

Katniss pasó el día arreglando papeles, hablando con Finnick y mirando el reloj, esperando la hora de ir a buscar a su hijo.

Cuando la pequeña figura apareció en la puerta del colegio, le sorprendió más que nunca el enorme parecido con su padre. Tenía el mismo pelo Rubio, los mismos ojos azules. Quizá porque había pasado dos semanas con Peeta, el parecido le resultaba más notable, pensó, mientras lo apretaba contra su corazón. Lo había echado tanto de menos...

Charlaron sin parar mientras volvían a casa y siguieron charlando mientras hacía un té. Estaba fregando las tazas cuando sonó el timbre.

—¡Voy yo! —dijo Finnick, sonriendo—. Vosotros dos tenéis muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Salió de la cocina, pero volvió enseguida. Y la sonrisa había desaparecido.

—¿Quién...? —Katniss no terminó la frase al ver la alta y poderosas figura de Peeta en el pasillo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

—Peet... habíamos quedado en el hotel a las ocho.

—Terminé en la oficina antes de lo que esperaba y decidí darte una sorpresa.

—Pero si no sabías mi dirección...

—El chófer sí —dijo él, mirando al niño. Su fría expresión se convirtió en una de total perplejidad—. _Meu Deus... _no puede ser.

—¿Qué es lo que no puede ser? Te lo he dicho mil veces —replicó Katniss.

—Pero tú sabías que no te creía...

—Deberíamos salir para hablar de esto. Por un momento, él no respondió. Parecía haber perdido el habla.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirar al niño—. ¿Cómo es posible que descubra esto ahora, después de cinco años?

Katniss contuvo el aliento. Estaba a punto de abrazar a su hijo para que no se asustara. Pero el niño no parecía asustado. Todo lo contrario, parecía fascinado.

—Te pareces a mí. Peeta respiró profundamente.

—Sí.

Katniss cerró los ojos, preguntándose por qué su hijo no había nacido con el pelo castaño como ella. Pero no era así. El parecido entre Peeta y Río era tan grande que no podía tener duda alguna.

Por primera vez desde que conoció a Peeta Mellark todas las emociones estaban impresas en su rostro y la visión de un hombre tan particular revelándose completamente la apenó.

Katniss contuvo el aliento, rezando para que no dijera nada que pudiese herir a su hijo.

No lo hizo. En lugar de eso, se puso en cuclillas para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Me llamo Peet.

—Pareces enfadado. ¿Por qué estás enfadado?

—No estoy enfadado. Es que... no esperaba conocerte.

—Yo me llamo Río. Peeta cerró los ojos un momento. —Es un nombre muy original.

—Me llamo así por una ciudad, ¿verdad, mamá? —dijo el niño, señalando un corcho que había en la pared con fotografías y dibujos—. Mira, es ésta. Ésa es la montaña de Colcovado... y la estatua del Clisto Lredento —Río lo pronunciaba casi perfectamente—. ¿A qué es bonito? Un día voy a il allí. Pelo está muy lejos y no tenemos dinelo todavía. Estamos ahorlando.

Peeta se quedó en silencio, mirando a Katniss con una expresión que heló la sangre en sus venas.

Ella no se movió, paralizada, asustada de esa furia. Nunca lo había visto así.

—Peet...

—Delante del niño no —la interrumpió él, volviéndose hacia Río—. Es una ciudad preciosa —dijo entonces, acariciando su pelo—. Esos dibujos de la pared, ¿lo has hecho tú?

—Sí, voy a sel pintol —contesto el niño—. Ése es mi favorito, mila.

—Ya veo. Es muy bueno —dijo Peeta con voz ronca.

Katniss tuvo que tragar saliva. Había intentado decirle que estaba embarazada, había intentado hablar con él cinco años antes, pero Peeta no quiso verla. Dejó bien claro que su relación había terminado, que no quería saber nada de ella. Como habría hecho su padre.

—Puedes quedáltelo si quieles —dijo Río.

—Gracias, me gustaría mucho —contestó Peeta, con voz ronca.

Cuando el niño quitó la chincheta para darle el dibujo, él se puso en cuclillas de nuevo y empezó a hacerle preguntas y a contestar a las suyas. Katniss observaba la escena, incrédula.

¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno con los niños?

Debería sentirse incómodo, raro, hablando con un crío de cuatro años sobre fútbol, sobre pintura... Pero parecía encantado.

Por fin, Peeta miró su Rolex de oro y se incorporó.

—Desgraciadamente, tengo que irme.

—¿Vas a venil otlo día? —preguntó Río.

—Sí, desde luego que sí —contestó él—. Vamos a volver a vernos muy pronto. El corazón de Katniss empezó a latir a toda velocidad.

—Peet...

—A las ocho en punto —la interrumpió él—. Mi chófer vendrá a buscarte. Y entonces hablaremos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Katniss se detuvo un momento en la puerta de la suite para tranquilizarse. ¿Seguiría tan enfadado como cuando se fue de su casa?

Fuera como fuera, sabía que no iba a ser una reunión fácil. Y no estaba preparada para eso. Durante los últimos cinco años se había convencido a sí misma de que si hubiera conseguido hablar con Peeta para decirle que estaba embarazada, él habría rechazado la idea de ser padre. Peeta Mellark era un hombre que no podía mantener una relación durante más de un mes, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de comprometerse con un niño para toda la vida?

Pero aquel día, al verlo con Río, se había preguntado lo que llevaba cinco años preguntándose: ¿había hecho mal al no insistir en hablar con él?

Desde luego, Peeta no había parecido horrorizado ante la idea de que Río fuera su hijo. Sorprendido, sí. Furioso también. Pero no horrorizado, todo lo contrario.

Y ahora tendría que darle una explicación.

Uno de los guardaespaldas la acompañó al salón, pero desapareció de inmediato, dejándola a solas con Peeta, que estaba de espaldas a la ventana

Esperándola.

—Hola.

—No quiero hablar de nada hasta que hayamos resuelto el asunto del chantajista. Evidentemente hay alguien amenazando la vida de mi hijo. Quiero esa carta, Katniss.

Ella la sacó del bolso.

—No tengo ni idea de quién puede haberla enviado...

—De eso me encargo yo —la interrumpió él, sacando el móvil del bolsillo. Unos segundos después, su jefe de seguridad entraba en la suite.

Hablaron brevemente en portugués y el hombre salió de la habitación con la carta en la mano. Pero antes se detuvo un momento para sonreírle, como intentando tranquilizarla.

—¿No va a preguntarme nada?

—Eso es cosa suya. Haymitch es el mejor en su trabajo y si tiene que hacerte alguna pregunta, lo hará. Por el momento, Río tendrá una persona de seguridad a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día.

—¿Crees que está en peligro? —preguntó ella, asustada.

—Es mi hijo y eso es suficiente para que esté en peligro. Estará bajo vigilancia hasta que pueda llevármelo a Brasil.

Aquélla fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Llevarse a su hijo? Katniss no lo permitiría nunca.

—¡No vas a llevarte a mi hijo a Brasil! Sé que estás enfadado, pero...

—Nuestro hijo, Katniss. Estamos hablando de nuestro hijo.

—Eso es lo que intenté decirte cuando me quedé embarazada. Y hace dos semanas volví a intentarlo otra vez, pero tú no me creíste —replicó ella.

—Estoy esperando una explicación, pero no sé por qué. Francamente, no entiendo qué explicación podría haber para que me hayas ocultado a mi hijo durante cinco años.

—Intenté hablar contigo cuando cortamos, pero no quisiste recibirme siquiera. Y volví a contártelo en tu despacho hace dos semanas...

—Porque necesitabas dinero.

—¿Y no te dije para qué necesitaba el dinero?

—De no haber sido por esa carta, nunca habría sabido que tenía un hijo — respondió él—. No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado algo así.

—Y yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Fui a verte cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada y tú no quisiste saber nada de mí —repicó Katniss, furiosa.

—¿Y esto qué es, un castigo? ¿Como di por terminada nuestra relación, tú decidiste esconderme a mi hijo?

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que fui a verte a tu oficina para contártelo? Te acostaste conmigo tranquilamente, pero no te interesaba saber que estaba embarazada. Ahora que lo has conocido, ahora que es un niño de carne y hueso... ahora te interesa, ¿no? Pero entonces me quedé sola, no tenía a nadie que me ayudase y tú ni siquiera te ponías al teléfono.

Peeta apartó la mirada.

—No sabía que estuvieras embarazada. Además recuerdo muy bien que usé preservativo...

—¿Y por eso ya no tienes ninguna responsabilidad? Pues siento decirte que los preservativos no son infalibles. Descubrí que estaba embarazada un día después de irme de tu casa.

—¿Seguías en Río de Janeiro cuando descubriste que estabas embarazada?

—Sí. Por eso te llamé a la oficina. No sé cuántas veces te llamé, pero tú no estabas nunca, nunca me devolviste los mensajes. Estabas muy ocupado saliendo de fiesta con otras mujeres.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho por escrito... era tu responsabilidad hacérmelo saber.

—Y era tu responsabilidad hablar conmigo para ver qué me pasaba, por qué te llamaba insistentemente, ¿no te parece? —replicó ella—. Pero era imposible localizarte. ¡Es más fácil conseguir una audiencia con la reina que hablar contigo!

—No digas tonterías.

—No estoy diciendo tonterías. Eres totalmente inaccesible para el público y tú deberías saberlo porque eres tú quien ha decidido que sea así.

—Pero tú no eras cualquiera. Teníamos una relación...

—Y una vez que la relación terminó no pude hablar contigo, como le pasa a todo el mundo. Incluso fui a la oficina, pero no pude pasar de la recepción.

—Evidentemente, no lo intentaste de verdad.

Katniss levantó una ceja.

—¿Perdona? Te llamé por teléfono, fui a verte a la oficina... ¿qué más podía hacer? Tu respuesta cuando supiste que estaba en la oficina fue enviarme al chófer para que me llevase al aeropuerto. Creo que eso lo deja todo claro, ¿no?

Él se quedó callado un momento.

—Pensé que querías hablar de... nosotros.

—No, quería decirte que estaba embarazada. Pero tú no dejaste que me acercase, de modo que volví a Londres, compré un apartamento con tu dinero y me dediqué a cuidar de mi hijo yo sola. ¡Sola! —exclamó Katniss, sacando un montón de papeles del bolso—. Aquí están todos los recibos. Todo el dinero que me gasté para poder sacar a Río adelante.

Peeta miró los papeles, más pálido de lo que lo había visto nunca.

—Yo no sabía que estuvieras embarazada.

—Porque no me diste oportunidad de decírtelo. Habías decidido cortar conmigo y no querías volver a verme ni en pintura.

Él empezó a pasear por la habitación.

—Yo no habría abandonado a mi hijo...

—Pero el niño tiene una madre y eso es más complicado, ¿no? ¿Habrías abandonado tu estilo de vida para criar al niño?

Peeta se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—No sé lo que habría hecho, pero enterarme así... Esto no es nada fácil para mí.

—¿Y crees que lo ha sido para mí? ¿Cómo crees que lo pasé yo al descubrir que estaba embarazada a los dieciocho años, sin nadie que me ayudase, sin nadie que estuviera a mi lado? No tenía trabajo, no tenía casa, no tenía nada. ¡Eso sí que es difícil Peeta!

—Pero tu familia...

—No tengo relación con mi familia —lo interrumpió ella—. Mis padres no aceptaron que fuese modelo y mucho menos que apareciese en Londres embarazada. No me ayudaron en absoluto.

—Deberían haberlo hecho.

—Quizá, pero uno no consigue siempre lo que quiere. Lo único que tenía eran tus tarjetas de crédito y tuve que usarlas para que Río tuviese un hogar. No quería hacerlo, pero no tenía alternativa. Así que no me hables de dificultades, querido, porque yo sí sé lo que es pasarlo mal. Tú no tienes ni idea —Katniss tomó su bolso y se dio la vuelta.

—No vas a marcharte de aquí.

—¿Ah, no? Esta conversación no va a ningún sitio y yo estoy agotada.

—Pues entonces vamos a sentarnos —dijo él, señalando el sofá—. Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.

—No estamos hablando, estamos discutiendo. Y estoy harta de tus acusaciones, así que me voy a casa. Cuando te hayas calmado, hablaremos.

—He pedido la cena...

—Prefiero cenar en mi casa, con mi hijo —respondió Katniss—. Y si tienes hambre ahora mismo, es que eres más insensible de lo que había pensado.

Después de pasar la noche en vela recordando su conversación con Peeta, Katniss estaba tomando un café en la mesa de la cocina cuando sonó el timbre.

Era Peeta y, a juzgar por las ojeras, tampoco él había pegado ojo. —Buenos días. ¿Puedo entrar?

—¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir haciendo recriminaciones?

—No, nada de recriminaciones. Pero admitirás que tenemos que hablar.

—No estoy tan segura.

—¡_Meu Deus, _estoy haciendo lo que puedo, Katniss!

—En este asunto lo importante no somos ni tú ni yo. No quiero que Río se lleve un disgusto y no confío en ti.

—¿Por qué no? Admito que anoche estaba enfadado, pero se me ha pasado, estoy bien. Además no querría darle un disgusto al niño por nada del mundo. ¿Ayer pareció disgustado al verme?

—No, pero es que no sabía quién eras. Y no es sólo tu mal carácter, Peet. Quieres cambiarle la vida y no estoy dispuesta a permitirlo.

Él apretó los dientes.

—No tengo intención de hacerle daño a nadie.

—¿No dijiste anoche que pensabas llevarte al niño a Brasil?

—¿Qué esperabas que dijera? Descubro que tengo un hijo y que está siendo amenazado por un delincuente...

—Si no recuerdo mal, te expliqué esa situación hace dos semanas en tu despacho.

Peeta se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado.

—He venido aquí para hablar del futuro de Río. Y si no me dejas pasar, esta conversación va a salir mañana en todos los periódicos.

Katniss dio un paso atrás. —Muy bien, entra.

Él miró alrededor.

—Es un apartamento muy agradable. Tienes buen gusto.

Como todo el apartamento cabría en el salón de su villa, Katniss entendió el halago como un intento de conciliación.

—Gracias.

—Su valor debe haber aumentado desde que lo compraste.

Ella lo miró, incrédula.

—¿Es que sólo piensas en el dinero?

—No, a veces pienso en el sexo. Pero sé que ahora tengo que pensar en mi hijo. ¿Finnick vive contigo?

—No, es un amigo.

—Tengo la impresión de que a tu amigo Finnick no le gustan mucho las mujeres. Afortunadamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que así me ahorro tener que darle un puñetazo.

Katniss levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Tú y yo no estamos juntos, así que una demostración de celos sería completamente ridícula. Y Finnick tiene novia. Además, podría haber salido con otros hombres .

—¿Es así?

—No, la verdad es que no. Tengo un hijo y no es nada fácil trabajar, cuidar de un niño y tener una vida social —suspiró ella—. Además, mi experiencia contigo fue suficiente para que aborreciese a los hombres.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues creo recordar que no me aborrecías en absoluto durante estas dos semanas.

—Eso es diferente.

—No lo creo. Lo que creo que estás diciendo, _meu amorzinho, _es que no has encontrado a un hombre que te diera tanto placer como yo.

Katniss lo miró, atónita por su arrogancia. Aunque tenía razón. Ningún hombre podía compararse con él.

—Tienes un ego increíble.

—Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. Y creo que ha llegado el momento de que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro. Es esencial si queremos que nuestro matrimonio funcione.

Si Katniss hubiera tenido en la mano la taza de café se le habría caído al suelo.

—¿Nuestro matrimonio? ¿Qué matrimonio?

—Es lo más sensato —contestó él—. Tenemos un hijo y lo más lógico es compartir nuestra vida.

—¿Qué?

—Yo creo que las dos últimas semanas han demostrado que tenemos muchas cosas en común.

—¡Estás hablando de sexo otra vez! Un matrimonio no puede estar basado en el sexo.

—Pero tenemos un hijo. Y ésa es base más que suficiente para un matrimonio.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no... ni siquiera me estás proponiendo matrimonio. Sencillamente, llegas aquí y dices que vamos a casarnos.

—Yo nunca le he propuesto matrimonio a una mujer...

—Pues necesitas practicar —lo interrumpió Katniss—. Quizá en el cuarto o quinto intento lo hagas bien.

Peeta tomó su mano.

—Escúchame. ¿Tú sabes cuántas mujeres han querido oír esas palabras?

—¿Qué palabras? ¿Tenemos un hijo y lo más sensato es que nos casemos? Eso no estaba en ninguno de los cuentos que yo leía de pequeña.

—Deja de hacer chistes...

—¿Me estoy riendo? Créeme, Peet. Nunca he tenido menos ganas de reírme. Lo que acabas de decir es un insulto.

_—Meu Deus, _¿cómo que te he insultado? Estoy pidiéndote que te cases conmigo.

—¿Y por qué iba a casarme contigo? ¿Porque es un honor?

—Porque es lo mejor para el niño —contestó él—. Y porque eso es lo que las mujeres quieren de los hombres.

—¿Tú crees? Pues esta mujer no quiere eso. No se me ocurre nada peor que casarme contigo.

—No piensas con claridad...

—¿Y tú sí? Casarme contigo sería una pesadilla. No podría salir de casa porque eres obsesivamente posesivo, no saldríamos juntos a la calle porque tu idea de pasar una noche conmigo consiste en llevarme a la cama. ¡Seguramente ni siquiera querrías que me vistiera!

Él respiró profundamente.

—Te estás poniendo emocional.

—¡Pues claro que me pongo emocional! ¿Tú has oído hablar del amor, del afecto? Yo crecí con un hombre como tú. Mi padre se acostaba con todas las mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino. Mi casa estaba llena de mujeres que iban y venían... Y créeme, yo no pienso hacerle eso a mi hijo.

—Yo no me comportaría así —replicó Peeta—. Es cierto que no hay amor entre nosotros, pero un matrimonio puede basarse en otras cosas.

—¿En qué, en el sexo? Para que un matrimonio funcione, dos personas deben ser capaces de soportarse. Deben ser capaces de estar juntas, preferiblemente vestidas.

—Entonces, si pasamos algún tiempo juntos, ¿dirás que sí? ¿Eso son los términos?

¿Términos?

—Hablas como si esto fuera un contrato.

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—Y en cierto modo lo es. Los dos tenemos algo que el otro quiere.

—Tú no tienes nada que yo quiera.

—¿No quieres que Río tenga un padre?

Katniss se mordió los labios.

—Sí, pero...

—Si encontramos una forma amistosa de vivir juntos, ¿no crees que sería lo mejor para él?

—Sí, pero...

—Entonces, dime cuáles son tus términos.

—No es tan sencillo.

—Yo creo que sí. Dime lo que quieres y te lo daré.

Amor. Quería amor. Quería que Peeta Mellark la quisiera.

Y esa idea casi la hizo reír.

—Si te digo lo que quiero, dirás que sí y nos casaremos, ¿es eso?

—Eso es —sonrió Peeta, seguro de sí mismo.

—Y luego volverás a hacer lo que te dé la gana.

—Yo quiero que este matrimonio funcione.

—Pero no sabes lo que es el compromiso, ¿no? ¿Cuánto ha durado tu relación más larga, dos meses?

—Nunca había habido un niño de por medio...

—No, pero de dos meses a una vida entera va un abismo —lo interrumpió Katniss .

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer para que esto funcione.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo que tengas que hacer?

—Lo que haga falta. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

—Muy bien —Katniss se cruzó de brazos—. Durante el próximo mes, no nos acostaremos juntos. Vas a llevarme a cenar, vamos a ir con Río al parque, al zoo, al cine, vas a hacer los deberes con él, a llevarlo a las prácticas de fútbol... Vamos a comportarnos como una familia normal. Y cada día me traerás a casa a las diez y te irás al hotel. Si veo una fotografía tuya con otra mujer en alguna revista, el trato se rompe.

—¿No podemos acostarnos juntos? —preguntó Peeta.

Era difícil no soltar una carcajada ante aquel tono de incredulidad. Aparentemente, eso era lo único que le importaba.

—No. Así descubriremos si somos capaces de soportarnos. Si podemos hacerlo, me casaré contigo.

Katniss sonrió plácidamente, convencida de que Peeta iba a rechazar el trato.

—Muy bien.

—¿Eh?

—He dicho que muy bien, de acuerdo. Acepto tus términos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Ella lo miró, incrédula. Pero no sería capaz de hacerlo. Privado del sexo y forzado a hablar con ella todos los días, pronto acabaría por cansarse. La novedad de tener un hijo lo aburriría en cuanto tuviese que hacer los deberes con él dos días seguidos.

—Muy bien. Trato hecho.

Peeta salió del apartamento preguntándose si había perdido la cabeza. Y sin fijarse en su coche, que lo esperaba en la puerta.

Acababa de aceptar no acostarse durante un mes con una mujer que, para él, era puro sexo. Una mujer que lo volvía loco.

¿Qué hombre normal habría aceptado esos términos?

Aunque le sorprendía hasta dónde había llegado para convencer a Katniss de que se casara con él. Pero se casaría con él, naturalmente. Porque pensaba hacer lo que había dicho.

No podía ser tan difícil. ¿Charlar? Ningún problema. ¿Llevar al niño al fútbol? Estupendo. No acostarse con Katniss... eso no sería tan sencillo. Pero si permanecían vestidos todo el tiempo y se daba varias duchas frías al día, podría hacerlo.

De modo que había conseguido lo que quería.

Un mes, sólo un mes, se recordó a sí mismo mientras cruzaba la calle sin fijarse en los coches.

Y luego sería un padre para su hijo. Porque para eso servía el matrimonio. ¿Qué otra razón podía haber para casarse?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Un mes después, Katniss, sentada en el salón de su casa, se preguntaba qué estaba pasando en su vida.

Olía a flores por todas partes, las flores que Peeta había enviado esa mañana, y llevaba puesto un collar precioso que le había regalado la noche anterior mientras cenaban en el patio.

Si había pensado que Peeta Mellark sería incapaz de portarse como una persona normal, estaba equivocada.

Katniss miró su cuaderno de dibujo. Quería dibujar un collar para su nueva colección de bisutería, pero por el momento no había hecho nada. Estaba distraída.

No podía dejar de pensar en Peeta.

Era irónico, pensó, mirando por la ventana, que la primera vez que Peeta y ella estuvieron vestidos y sin tener cerca una cama hubiera sido en el zoo, con su hijo.

Y lo más ridículo era que parecían una familia de verdad.

Daba igual cuántas veces se recordase a sí misma que él no la quería y que aquel mes romántico no era más que una forma de manipularla para conseguir lo que quería: a Río. La verdad era que se sentía enormemente feliz.

La ansiedad que sintió al recibir la amenazadora carta había desaparecido. En parte porque no había vuelto a saber nada de los chantajistas, en parte porque el equipo de seguridad de Peeta era ahora parte de sus vidas.

Pero la auténtica razón de su felicidad era que le encantaba estar con Peeta. Y aquel día lo echaba de menos. Esa mañana había tenido que ir a París a una reunión de negocios y ya estaba mirando el reloj, esperando impaciente su regreso.

Pronto había descubierto que, además de ser maravilloso en la cama, Peeta era buena compañía cuando quería serlo.

Desde que anunció su intención de casarse, se había concentrado en ella y en Río. Y en nada más. Había llamado a sus abogados, cambiado su testamento, le había dado un montón de papeles para firmar... todo para que Río tuviera acceso a su herencia. Y había pasado horas y horas con el niño, esperando en la puerta del colegio, llevándolo al cine, a comer, de excursión...

Con típica impaciencia, Río siempre estaba haciéndole preguntas y Peeta había empezado a relajarse y responder, abriéndose cada día un poco más. Y ese deseo de hablar de su vida privada se extendía a las noches, cuando el niño estaba en la cama. Estaban sufriendo una ola de calor en Londres y solían cenar en el patio, a solas.

Durante esas cenas, Peeta le había contado que sus padres murieron cuando tenía trece años y que desde entonces vivió en casa de Octavia, la que ahora era su ayudante personal.

Quizá sí era capaz de comprometerse, pensó Katniss, tomando el lápiz para dibujar el collar. Después de todo, tenía un compromiso con Octavia. Y parecía absolutamente comprometido con su hijo.

Tanto como hacer un esfuerzo para relacionarse con ella.

Katniss era demasiado realista como para creer que podría amarla algún día, pero...

Peeta le había contado al niño quién era y Río mostró tal ilusión... ¿Cómo iba a privarle de un padre ahora que lo había encontrado? ¿Cómo iba a privarle de una familia normal? Sobre todo, cuando Peeta parecía decidido a ser un padre modelo.

Además, se llevaban bien. Parecía un milagro, pero no habían discutido desde que llegaron al acuerdo de que pasara un mes en Londres comportándose como una persona normal.

Su relación no era perfecta, desde luego, pero ¿qué relación lo era? Mientras no revelase sus sentimientos por él, todo iría bien.

Katniss volvió a mirar el reloj. Tenía que ir a buscar a Río al colegio antes de ir al aeropuerto para darle una sorpresa a Peeta. ¿No era eso lo que hacían las familias?

El teléfono sonó en ese momento y, pensando que sería Peeta, levantó el auricular con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Sí?

—Así que esta vez has pillado al pez gordo.

Esa voz... Katniss se puso tan nerviosa que se le cayeron todos los papeles al suelo.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere?

—Si tienes que preguntar eso, es que eres tonta.

—Ya le hemos pagado una fortuna. Y prometió...

—Las circunstancias han cambiado. Esta vez quiero diez millones.

—¡Eso es ridículo!

—¿Por qué? Estás viviendo con un multimillonario.

—No es por el dinero, es que no puedo...

—Tú verás. Adiós.

—¡Espere! No cuelgue, por favor.

—¿Vas a ser razonable?

—Sí, sí.., por favor, no cuelgue. Dígame lo que quiere...

—Veo que estás siendo sensata. Y como soy generoso, te doy veinticuatro horas para conseguir el dinero. Luego volveré a ponerme en contacto contigo. Pero si llamas a la policía o se lo cuentas a Mellark se acabó el trato.

¿Veinticuatro horas?

¿Cómo iba a conseguir diez millones de dólares en veinticuatro horas? No, era imposible conseguir el dinero, pero tenía que ganar tiempo.

—No se lo diré a Peeta, pero... —Katniss no terminó la frase al comprobar que habían colgado.

—¿Qué es lo que no vas a decirme?

—¡Peet! No te esperaba tan temprano... —estaba tan nerviosa que se le cayó el teléfono de las manos.

—Por lo visto, cancelar reuniones para estar más tiempo con mi familia no ha sido buena idea —dijo él, con el ceño arrugado—. Llevo un mes haciendo todo lo posible para ser el hombre que tú quieres que sea. Me acusas de no ser capaz de comunicarme y, sin embargo, resulta que la persona que oculta un secreto eres tú.

—Yo no tengo ningún secreto...

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no puedes decirme?

Katniss lo miró, sin saber qué hacer. Querría defenderse, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo si aquel hombre le había prohibido hablar con él? ¿Y si se lo decía y algo le ocurría a Río?

—No puedo hablar de esto ahora.

Tenía que hablar con Finnick. Tenía que ir al colegio a buscar al niño. Urgentemente.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Podemos irnos a Brasil esta misma tarde? ¿Los tres?

Peeta levantó una ceja, sorprendido.

—¿A Brasil? Aún no han terminado las clases y tú misma has dicho que querías esperar hasta las vacaciones de verano.

—Sé lo que dije, pero he cambiado de opinión. Quiero que nos vayamos ahora. En cuanto sea posible —murmuró ella, intentando recoger los papeles del suelo.

Si sacaba a Río del colegio podría llevarlo a la isla esa misma noche. Allí estaría a salvo. El equipo de seguridad de Peeta lo protegería... no dejarían que le pasara nada.

—¿De repente quieres que nos vayamos a Brasil? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué tienes que hacer tantas preguntas? —exclamó Katniss.

—Quizá porque tú no me das nada que parezca una respuesta. ¿Vas a decirme lo que pasa o no? Deja de recoger papeles y mírame.

—No puedo. No puedo contártelo ahora —murmuró ella, apartando la mirada—. Además, no hay nada que contar. Sencillamente, quiero que nos vayamos a Brasil.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo. Está claro que era yo el loco por pensar que podríamos tener una relación normal. Haz eso que tienes que hacer y de lo que yo no puedo enterarme...

—Peet, escucha...

—Me voy a la oficina —la interrumpió él—. Volveré más tarde para buscar a Río y luego te llamará mi abogado. Por fin estoy de acuerdo contigo, la idea de casarnos era absurda. No puedo casarme con una mujer cuyo comportamiento no logro entender.

Después salió de su casa hecho una furia y Katniss se tapó la cara con las manos. Habría querido contárselo todo, pero no se atrevía. Tenía que ir a buscar a su hijo. Antes de que lo hiciera otra persona.

Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando sonó el teléfono de nuevo. Pero aquella vez era el colegio para decir que Río había desaparecido.

Peeta iba hacia el coche intentando controlar un ataque de celos que amenazaba con consumirlo. El sentimiento de culpa que había visto en el rostro de Katniss cuando dejó caer el teléfono había encendido en él sentimientos que no había experimentado jamás. Por un momento, había estado tentado de echársela al hombro y cerrar todas las puertas para que no pudiera tener contacto con el mundo exterior.

Ningún contacto con otro hombre.

Porque estaba completamente seguro de que era un hombre la causa de que se mostrara tan misteriosa.

Pero, ¿no llevaba un mes intentando demostrarle que no necesitaba otro hombre en su vida?

¿Era por eso por lo que insistía en no mantener relaciones sexuales, porque las mantenía con otro?

Tenía que ser eso. ¿Por qué había vuelto a casa antes de lo esperado, sin avisarla? ¿Qué esperaba, que Katniss se echara en sus brazos para darle la bienvenida? ¿Que le mostrase la misma devoción que le mostraba cuando era una cría de dieciocho años?

Como ella le recordaba tantas veces, ya no era esa niña. Y había otro hombre en su vida, tenía que haberlo.

Pero entonces recordó algo... Cuando entró en su casa, vio un montón de papeles tirados por el suelo. Estaban allí antes de que él entrase... se le habían caído antes.

Peeta se detuvo en medio de la acera, sin fijarse en las miradas de la gente o en la de su chófer, que lo esperaba con la puerta abierta. Los papeles estaban en el suelo antes de que él entrase...

Con la misma atención a los detalles que ponía en su trabajo, Peeta intentó recordar su conversación con Katniss para encontrar una pista.

Cuando entró estaba pálida. Él no había causado esa palidez. Y los papeles estaban en el suelo...

Y luego, como una mujer desesperada, le había rogado que se fueran a Brasil de inmediato, aunque había insistido varias veces en esperar hasta que Río tuviera vacaciones en el colegio...

¿Por qué iba a querer irse a Brasil si tuviera un amante en Londres? Algo no cuadraba.

En ese momento sonó su móvil y Peeta contestó inmediatamente, todos sus sentidos en alerta cuando vio el número en Katniss en la pantalla.

—Te necesito, Peet.

¿Dónde estaba Peeta? ¿Dónde se había metido? Katniss estaba sentada en el suelo, temblando de tal forma que no podía ni hablar.

Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

—Cálmate y dime qué te han dicho exactamente —insistía Finnick, intentado hacer que tomara un sorbo de coñac.

—No, no...

En ese momento oyó los pasos de Peeta en el salón y estuvo a punto de echarse en sus brazos.

—¡Peet!

—Cuéntamelo todo desde el principio —dijo él, levantándola del suelo para llevarla al sofá.

—Tengo que irme...

—¿Dónde?

—Río. Ha desaparecido del colegio.

—¿Qué?

—Me han llamado del colegio... Río no está. Y ese hombre me dijo por teléfono que tenía veinticuatro horas para darle el dinero.

—¿Qué hombre? ¿Qué dinero? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Katniss se volvió hacia Finnick, como para pedirle ayuda. ¿Qué debía hacer, contárselo?

—Tienes que contárselo todo, Kat —dijo su amigo—. Puede que él pueda ayudarte. Los dos sabemos que Peeta es un tipo sin escrúpulos cuando alguien se cruza en su camino.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo él, sorprendido.

—Lo siento, pero tómatelo como un halago. En este momento eso nos vendría muy bien.

—Me hicieron prometer que no te lo diría. ¿Y si se enteran? —sollozó Katniss, angustiada.

Peeta tomó su móvil e hizo tres llamadas sucesivas, dando una serie de órdenes en portugués. Después lo guardó en el bolsillo y tomó su cara entre las manos.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho. ¿Crees que yo permitiría que alguien se llevara a mi hijo? ¿Crees que no cuento con ayuda suficiente como para detener a ese canalla?

—No lo sé —murmuró ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Yo sólo quiero recuperar a mi hijo...

—¿Cómo puede haber desaparecido del colegio?

—¡Porque alguien se lo ha llevado!

—Cálmate, _meu amorzinho. _Nadie se lo ha llevado. Es imposible. El guardaespaldas no se separa de su lado.

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento y Peeta contestó inmediatamente, con expresión seria. Colgó casi de inmediato.

—No pasa nada, Río está bien.

—¿Qué?

—Era su guardaespaldas. Está bien, así que puedes tranquilizarte.

—¿Lo han encontrado? —exclamó ella, nerviosa.

—Había cruzado la calle para ir a la tienda de caramelos. Por lo visto, quería comprarme algo y dármelo como sorpresa en el aeropuerto.

—Íbamos a ir a buscarte —murmuró Katniss—. Pero llegaste antes de tiempo...

—No te preocupes. Le he pedido al escolta que lleve al niño a mi hotel. Allí estará a salvo. Vamos, arréglate un poco. No querrás que te vea con los ojos llorosos, ¿verdad?

—Pero... ¿qué pasa con ese hombre? Sigue ahí y me ha dado veinticuatro horas para reunir el dinero.

—Tranquila. Ha metido la pata llamando aquí. Mi equipo de seguridad ha localizado la llamada y ya está identificado.

Por una vez, a Katniss no le importó dejar que él se hiciera cargo de la situación.

Su hijo estaba a salvo. Eso era lo único que importaba.

De modo que entró en el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara y cuando salió había dos hombres de seguridad esperando para llevarla al hotel.

Peeta se había ido.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Katniss pasó el resto de la tarde jugando con el niño en el hotel. A pesar de la presencia del equipo de seguridad, no se apartó de su lado. Aunque Peeta había dicho que el delincuente estaba localizado, no se fiaba.

Pero las horas pasaban y él no había vuelto. Y Katniss descubrió que su ansiedad no era sólo por el niño.

¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Por fin, cuando Río estaba en la cama, Peeta entró en la suite y Katniss se dejó caer en el sofá, aliviada.

—¿Dónde te habías metido?

—¿Estabas preocupada? Río está a salvo.

—Sí, bueno, pensé que podría haberte pasado algo —le confesó ella. Y después estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua.

Él no quería su amor.

Sólo quería a su hijo. Y, de repente, supo que no podría casarse con él. Porque algún día, tarde o temprano, encontraría otra mujer, una mujer a la que pudiera amar. Y ella no quería ser un obstáculo para su felicidad. Tendrían que llegar a otro tipo de acuerdo.

—Creo que es hora de que empieces a confiar en mí, _meu amorzinho _—dijo Peeta entonces, levantando su barbilla con un dedo—. Me acusas de ser autoritario, pero hay veces que es bueno dejar que otra persona se encargue de todo. Has demostrado que eres capaz de dirigir tu propia vida, pero cuando se trata de chantajistas y secuestradores, es mejor que se lo dejes a otras personas. Deberías aprender a delegar.

—¿Lo han encontrado?

—Por supuesto. Problema resuelto.

—Gracias —suspiró Katniss, increíblemente aliviada. No quería saber nada más, sólo que su hijo estaba a salvo—. Gracias, Peet.

—No me des las gracias, todo esto es culpa mía.

—No te entiendo...

—Era un empleado mío. Uno de mis conductores —contestó Peeta—. Fue despedido y, como venganza, quiso sacarte el dinero a ti aprovechando que Río es mi hijo.

—¿Y cómo sabía él que Río era hijo tuyo?

—Era mi chófer hace cinco años. Supongo que oyó algo y se aprovechó.

—Pero yo nunca... Ay, Dios mío, la última vez que fui a verte tú enviaste un coche para llevarme al aeropuerto. Estaba tan disgustada que llamé a Finnick para contárselo y...

—Creo que ahí está la respuesta.

—Qué horror...

—Pero lo peor de todo es que yo no te creí cuando me contaste que teníamos un hijo —suspiró Peeta—. El día que fuiste a mi despacho a pedir cinco millones de dólares debería haberte creído. Pero la verdad es que, cuando estoy contigo, no soy capaz de pensar con claridad. Quise creer que eras una buscavidas...

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querías pensar eso de mí?

Peeta se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—Hace cinco años tuve que pensar eso para no salir corriendo detrás de ti —le confesó—. Pero debería haber sabido que tú no eras así. Debería haber creído en ti y no lo hice. Al contrario que otras mujeres que he conocido, tú sólo estabas interesada en mí, no en mi dinero.

—Ya, pero comprendo que estuvieras enfadado conmigo por haber usado las tarjetas de crédito. No pude darte una explicación y...

—No quiero que sigamos hablando de eso, Kat —la interrumpió él, apretando su mano.

—Pero, ¿por qué quisiste llevarme a la isla? Entonces pensabas que era una buscavidas... Además, te habías cansado de mí hace cinco años.

—En realidad, no fue así.

—¿Cómo que no? Estabas cansado de mí, por eso te fuiste con otra mujer.

—No creo que pueda cansarme nunca de ti, Katniss. Por eso quise que te fueras.

—No te entiendo.

—Eras muy posesiva y sabía que si veías una fotografía mía con otra mujer sería el final.

—¿Quieres decir que estaba todo preparado?

—Me temo que sí.

—Pero... ¿tú sabes cuánto me dolió?

—Sí, y lo siento: Pero tenía que hacerlo. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que nunca toqué a otra mujer mientras estábamos juntos.

Katniss lo miró, perpleja.

—No te gustaba que fuera posesiva, que te quisiera... Porque no sentías lo mismo que yo.

—Te equivocas. Sentía exactamente lo mismo que tú y eso me daba pánico. ¿Peeta asustado?

—¿Tú sentías lo mismo?

—Sí.

El corazón de Katniss empezó a latir con fuerza.

—Pero yo estaba enamorada de ti.

—Lo sé.

—Me acusaste de estar actuando...

—Algunos hombres dirían cualquier cosa para no aceptar que están enganchados a una mujer —Peeta se pasó una mano por la cara, incómodo con la admisión—. Supongo que yo soy uno de ellos. No sabía cómo manejar la situación. Por primera vez en mi vida, me encontré... perdido, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Estás diciendo que sentías lo mismo que yo?

—¿Por qué crees que me negué a hablar contigo? Siempre me he considerado un hombre disciplinado, pero cuando te conocí... En realidad, fue un alivio que te gastaras ese dinero porque así podía ponerte un cartelito. Así fue más fácil echarte de mi lado.

—No te entiendo. Si me querías, ¿por qué me alejaste de tu lado?

—Porque no quería estar enamorado. He vivido toda mi vida sin lazos sentimentales y me iba bien hasta que apareciste tú. Siempre elegía un cierto tipo de mujer... fría, fuerte, sofisticada, sólo interesada en mi dinero. Supongo que era una garantía. Sabía que no podría enamorarme de una mujer así, pero contigo cometí un error. Un gran error.

—¿Qué hay de malo en estar enamorado si es algo mutuo? Yo te adoraba.

Peeta se quedó callado un momento y luego se levantó para acercarse a la ventana, quedando de espaldas a ella, como si no pudiera mirarla a la cara.

—Mi padre quiso tanto a mi madre que cuando murió su vida se destruyó por completo. Y yo tuve que ver a un hombre fuerte convertirse en un ser enfermizo, débil. Ya no quería vivir y perdió el interés por todo, incluso por mí. Yo tenía trece años entonces. Perdió su negocio, perdimos la casa... y al final murió.

Katniss no dijo nada. Hubiera querido consolarlo, abrazarlo, pero intuyó que era mejor esperar.

—¿Cómo murió? —preguntó después.

—Creo que ya no le importaba vivir. Tiró la toalla, sencillamente.

—Y tú juraste que eso nunca te pasaría a ti.

—Así es —Peeta se volvió—. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por una mujer hasta que apareciste tú. Y lo que sentía por ti era tan fuerte que me negué a reconocerlo.

—Ojalá me hubieses hablado entonces de tu infancia...

—No quería hablar, sólo quería salir corriendo. Había jurado que eso no me pasaría nunca, que nunca sería tan vulnerable como mi padre. Lo perdimos todo de un día para otro y Octavia me acogió en su casa. Fue como una madre para mí.

—Sigo pensando que deberías habérmelo contado.

—No te conté nada, _meu amorzinho. _Así creía estar a salvo.

—Entonces, cuando fui a tu oficina hace seis semanas...

—No pude resistir la tentación de estar contigo una vez más —le confesó Peeta—. Me convencí a mí mismo de que dos semanas serían suficiente para cansarme de ti. Y luego me convencí de que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para olvidarte del todo. No se me da bien estar contigo, _meu amorzinho._

Katniss lo miró, sorprendida.

—No sabía nada.

—Pero vine contigo a Inglaterra. Eso debió hacerte sospechar.

—Pensé que sólo era por el sexo...

—No, no era sólo eso. Nunca ha sido sólo eso. Y si no me crees puedes hablar con el consejo de administración, que está preguntándose ahora mismo cuándo voy a volver al trabajo. Llevo tanto tiempo fuera de la oficina que están muertos de miedo. Deben creer que he perdido la cabeza.

Katniss se mordió los labios.

—¿Y ahora, Peet? ¿Estás curado?

—¿De verdad tienes que preguntarme eso? Durante el último mes no he pensado más que en ti y en lo que tú esperabas de una relación. He hablado hasta que me dolía la garganta, te lo he contado todo. Durante un mes ni siquiera te he dado un beso en los labios. He hecho por ti lo que no he hecho por ninguna otra mujer. ¿Y aún tienes que preguntarme si te quiero?

De repente, Katniss sólo quería sonreír y sonreír.

—Pensé que sólo querías casarte conmigo por Río.

—Quiero casarme contigo porque te quiero y porque no puedo vivir sin ti —le confesó Peeta, abrazándola—. Si fuera un hombre decente diría que te quiero demasiado como para casarme, a menos que tú también me quieras a mí... pero como tú misma has dicho muchas veces, soy despiadado. Así que voy a insistir hasta que me digas que sí.

—¿Otra vez intentando controlarlo todo? —rió ella—. Pues las esposas siguen en mi bolso. Quizá debería usarlas otra vez. No es bueno que siempre te salgas con la tuya.

—Si te consuela, he sufrido mucho por haberte tratado como lo hice. Me tortura pensar lo sola que debiste sentirte entonces... No sé cómo lograste salir adelante, Katniss .

—Bueno, tus tarjetas de crédito ayudaron un poco —sonrió ella.

—Y guardaste los recibos de todo. ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando me los enseñaste? Saber que lo habías guardado todo para darme una explicación...

—La verdad es que, en el fondo, me sentía culpable por gastarme tu dinero. Pero estaba tan dolida contigo y tan asustada...

—No sabes cómo lo siento —dijo él, levantando su cara con un dedo—. Pero tienes que ayudarme, Katniss. No sabía que pedirle a una mujer que se case conmigo pudiera ser tan traumático. Es normal que haya intentado evitar los compromisos.

—No sabía que estuvieras pidiéndome nada.

—Estoy intentando hacerlo, bruja. Pero ya sabes que no se me da bien pedir.

—Ni hablar, ni comprometerte...

—No me tortures más, por favor. ¿Aún tengo que pasar más pruebas antes de que me digas que sí para siempre?

Para siempre.

¿Por qué dos sencillas palabras sonaban tan bien?

—Creo que has pasado la prueba —susurró Katniss, echándole los brazos al cuello—. Y la respuesta es sí.

—¿Crees que podrías volver a quererme?

—Nunca he dejado de quererte, Peet. Nunca he encontrado a nadie como tú... de hecho, no he querido buscarlo siquiera.

—¿De verdad? ¿Sigues queriéndome? —preguntó él, atónito.

—Sí. Aunque me preocupa lo que esa confesión puede hacerle a tu inflado ego.

—Entonces, ¿si te pongo un anillo en el dedo podemos hacer el amor? Porque, francamente, lo de la abstinencia no se me da nada bien.

—A mí tampoco —le confesó ella—. Y no hay por qué esperar al anillo.

—Vas a ponerte el anillo —dijo Peeta, con su típico tono autoritario—. El anillo es un símbolo. Dice «no tocar, es mía» a cualquier hombre que pudiera estar interesado.

—¿Otra vez poniéndote posesivo? —rió Katniss. Y luego se quedó helada cuando él sacó una cajita que contenía un anillo de diamantes—. ¡Es fabuloso!

—Vale una fortuna, aunque ya sé que a ti eso te da igual. Lo compré en París cuando decidí que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta —sonrió Peeta, poniéndoselo en el dedo.

—¿Y si hubiera dicho que no?

—No entiendo la palabra «no», ya lo sabes. Tengo una educación muy limitada.

—En ese caso, será mejor que diga «sí». Pero tienes que prometer no ser tan autoritario o tendré que ponerte las esposas otra vez.

En los ojos de Peeta Mellark apareció un brillo que ella conocía bien.

—En ese caso, _meu amorzinho, _debo advertirte que pienso ponerme en plan autoritario ahora mismo.

Katniss se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Entonces, quizá deberíamos terminar esta conversación en el dormitorio.

Riendo, Peeta la tomó en brazos.

—El concepto de conversación empieza a parecerme más interesante por segundos.

—Te amo Peet.

—Y yo te amo a ti _meu amorzinho._

Y luego, sin decir nada más, entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta con el pie.

**FIN**

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LLEGADO HASTA AQUI, DEJEN SU COMENTARIO PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA, NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO FIC :D**

**X.X**


End file.
